


Новая надежда

by Alfhild



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все наоборот - Люк вырос в семье Бэйла Органы и стал принцем Альдераана, а Лея выросла на татуинской ферме.<br/>Написано в соавторстве с Morreth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Принц и поселянка

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте цитируется поэма "Корабль смерти" Д.Г.Лоуренса в переводе Elenhild

Ловко пользуется, тать,  
Тем, что может он летать,  
Зазеваешься – он хвать  
И тикать.

_В.Высоцкий._   


**Принц попадает в плен, а его дроиды — куда-то не туда**

Корвет назывался "Тантив" и в реестрах имперского военного флота не значился. Однако он был вооружен, потому что корабли, на которых летают главы государств и сенаторы империи, вооружают по традиции. Однако сейчас корабельное вооружение было бесполезно – за "Тантивом" гнался "Экзекутор", флагман имперского флота класса "звездный сокрушитель". Капитану оставалось полагаться только на скорость, но увы, и тут "Тантив" едва ли мог поспорить с "Экзекутором".  
Когда стало ясно, что от погони не уйти, капитан Антиллес приказал готовиться к обороне. Он понимал, что отбиться невозможно. Но он был вторым человеком на борту, который знал, за чем гонится "Экзекутор". А значит, нужно приложить все силы, чтобы первый мог уйти.  
Бой был предсказуемо коротким. Экипаж и гвардейцев разоружили и согнали в помещение перед шлюзом. Из рубки вытолкали навигатора и капитана.  
Дарт Вейдер, правая рука Императора, его доверенный помощник и посланник, возвышался над штурмовиками, как башня. В штурмовики набирали высоких и крепких парней, но они в своей белой броне выглядели мелкими рядом с ним. Черная броня, тяжелый плащ, шлем с лицевой маской – как будто специально для устрашения.  
Дарт Вейдер протянул руку и сомкнул бронированные пальцы на горле капитана.  
– Где планы, которые вы получили в последний сеанс связи?  
Никто не знал, своим ли голосом говорит Дарт Вейдер, или этот резкий, режущий слух баритон – работа транслятора.  
– Мы ничего не получали, – прохрипел капитан. – Это дипломатический корабль!  
– Да? И где же ваш посол?  
– Здесь.  
Явление Люка Органы, принца Альдераана и имперского сенатора, было менее внушительным, но весьма впечатляющим. Невысокий русоволосый юноша, одетый в белое, шагнул к Дарту Вейдеру и тем же спокойным голосом, каким он обычно разговаривал с экипажем и своим персоналом, потребовал:  
– Немедленно отпустите моего капитана, лорд Вейдер. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете задать их мне.  
Вейдер небрежно отшвырнул капитана в стену.  
– Где планы Звезды Смерти?  
– Что? Только вы способны на такую наглость – взять на абордаж корабль с имперским сенатором на борту и чего-то требовать! Я ничего не знаю ни о каких планах. Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно покинули мой корабль и забрали с собой своих головорезов. В конце концов, я – сенатор Империи!  
– Вы не сенатор, – веско уронил Вейдер. – Вы предатель. Увести его!  
Капитан Антиллес подумал, что, судя по всему, никаких планов Дарт Вейдер не получит, и потерял сознание с чувством выполненного долга.

Капитан Пиетт проводил пленника взглядом:  
– Это опасно, милорд! Если об этом действительно узнают в Сенате, у них могут возникнуть симпатии к повстанцам.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что кого-либо заинтересует судьба нескольких шпионов и их корабля.  
– Но Люк Органа – наследник правящей фамилии Альдераана! Что скажет Сенат?!  
– Оставьте это мне, – сказал Вейдер тоном, не допускающим дальнейших пререканий.   
Когда они вошли в рубку, один из офицеров повернулся к ним от экранов и доложил, скрывая страх за казенными формулировками:  
– В главном компьютере планов не обнаружено. В конце боя произошел сбой в системах управления, в результате чего были отстрелены спасательные шлюпки левого борта. Сканеры не засекли в них никаких живых форм.  
– Он мог заложить планы в любую из них. Или послать дроида, – в голосе Вейдера прозвучало пренебрежение к людям, которые сами не способны додуматься до столь очевидных вещей. – Пошлите на планету поисковый отряд.   
– Есть, сэр! 

***  
За ужином Лея начала с того, что как бы нечаянно обронила:  
– Похоже, что нам продали краденых дроидов. В одном из них послание от прежнего хозяина.  
"Очень симпатичного парнишки, – добавила она про себя. – И одетого как принц".  
Дроидов, переводчика и протокольного, они купили на бродячем рынке джавов. Вообще говоря, вероятность купить у джавов совершенно легальный и лицензированный товар стремилась к нулю, но, как правило, джавы хотя бы перепрошивали краденым дроидам память. Этих они что-то уж слишком торопились сбыть с рук, и у Леи было чувство, что это неспроста. Такое порой на нее накатывало, как в тот раз, когда Биггс садился в под, и она хотела ему крикнуть "Не надо!" – но не крикнула. Он тогда отделался сломанными ногами. А вот когда дед Клиг откупоривал ту бутылку...   
– Ну и что? – буркнул дядя. – Они теперь наши, а где их взяли джавы – это проблемы джавов.  
– А если хозяин их будет искать? Послание было какому-то Оби-вану Кеноби. Это, случайно, не родственник старого Бена?  
Рука дяди замерла на миг перед тем, как положить в рот кусок пудинга. Потом он подозрительно долго жевал. Тетя Беру вообще перестала есть.  
– Нет, – мрачно ответил дядя, покончив с пудингом. – Завтра с утра отвезешь дроидов в Анкорхед, чтобы им почистили память. Мы их купили, они наши.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что это не имеет отношения к старому Бену?  
– Кеноби в Галактике полно. Просто совпадение.   
– А если хозяин за ними явится? – не отставала Лея.  
– Не явится. Он умер.  
Лея снова вспомнила голограмму симпатичного парнишки, торопливо наговаривающего запись. Он явно был в опасности. Может, и умер, но дяде-то откуда знать?  
– Ты ведь даже не видел запись...  
– Считай, что он умер. Ешь, молчи.  
Лея уставилась в свою тарелку. Ее мозг работал лихорадочно. Дядю дальше расспрашивать бессмысленно, уперся – ни слова не скажет. Но внутреннее чутье почему-то твердило, что паренек жив. Он в опасности, ему плохо – но жив.  
И вдруг Лея поняла, вот этим самым чутьем поняла, что, во-первых, дядя ни разу этого парнишку не имеет в виду, а во-вторых, он точно знает, о ком говорит. Он где-то видел этого потрепанного протокольного дроида и не ждал от него ничего хорошего. Конечно, серия C3PO пользовалась в свое время большой популярностью, и даже сейчас их можно было найти в любом уголке Галактики, но в памяти дяди C3PO и Бен Кеноби как-то были связаны, и волна страха, разом нахлынувшая на него и тетю Беру, затопила комнату по самый купол. Дядя был готов повезти дроидов в Анкорхед прямо сейчас, если бы хоть какая-то мастерская работала среди ночи.  
Дядя и тётя были так напуганы, что Лея почувствовала болезненный укол вины. Но это не помешало ей осознать, что требование отвезти дроидов в Анкорхед – часть того заговора молчания и вранья, что окружал Лею с самого рождения. Дядя и тётя прекрасные люди, тем обиднее было ловить их на лжи.  
– Ладно, – она решила зайти с другой стороны. – В самом деле, какая нам разница. Дроиды в хорошем состоянии, многофункциональные. Теперь ты и без меня справишься. Можно, я подам заявление в Академию? Всего месяц остался!  
Дядя воткнул вилку в кусок мяса с такой силой, что всякому было бы понятно: разговор ему неприятен и он злится. Всякому. Но не Лее.  
– Мне уже почти девятнадцать!   
– А урожай? – быстро вклинилась тетя. – Дальние посадки наконец-то начали приносить доход, нужно за ними приглядывать, я не могу полагаться только на дроидов. Сдалась тебе эта академия. Замуж уже пора, вон, средний Райт вокруг круги нарезает, интерес у него к тебе, а он парень умный, руки тем концом приделаны...  
– Мы договаривались, – жестко сказала Лея. – Что я подам документы в Академию. А Синди Райт пусть засунет свой интерес в... в общем, куда сможет, туда пусть и засунет.  
– Задурил Биггс тебе голову своей Академией, – проворчал дядя. – Урожай соберем – там посмотрим.  
Лея встала так резко, что чуть не уронила стул. Придержала его за спинку, вдвинула под стол.  
– Ты куда? – спросил дядя.  
– А куда я могу пойти? – зло ответила Лея и добавила тише: – В мастерскую. С дроидами надо закончить.  
– И чтобы завтра к полудню они были с почищенной памятью! – сказал Оуэн ей в спину.  
В наступившей тишине Оуэн и Беру переглянулись.  
– Думаешь, это те самые дроиды?  
– После упоминания Кеноби – уверен. Кой сарлак меня дернул купить их! Как они оказались у джавов? Почему я забыл...  
– Тихо, тихо, – тетя погладила его по руке. – Сделанного не воротишь. Дроиды у нас, а Лея девочка умная и любопытная. Может, настало время рассказать ей все?  
– Ты с ума сошла. Едва она узнает, кто ее отец, как поскачет к старикану Кеноби, и после этого аттрактором ее не удержишь на планете.  
– Ты никак не удержишь ее на планете, Оуэн. Она слишком похожа на отца.  
Помолчав немного, тетя добавила:  
– И на мать.  
– Слава всем богам, что она такая оторва и не носит платье, – буркнул Оуэн. – И что никто не положил на нее глаз, кроме Синди Райта...  
– ...и Рона Ингера, – продолжила Беру. – И Вита Солбера...  
– Это все свои, – отмахнулся Оуэн. – Честные фермеры, не головорезы из космопорта.  
"...и не прихлебатели Джаббы" – повисло в воздухе.

Лея выбралась наверх и остановилась у кольцевого вала. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на закат, и Лея не упускала случая полюбоваться им. Двойное солнце спустилось к самому горизонту. Багровый, чуть сплюснутый шар уже коснулся донышком вершин далеких дюн, а не успевший еще покраснеть от рефракции золотистый казался ярче, чем был на самом деле. Через желтовато-серое пространство протянулись длинные двойные тени, неузнаваемо меняя привычный вид пустыни.  
Налетевший порыв горячего ветра ударил Лее в лицо, разметав выгоревшие волосы. Когда она стояла вот так, ей казалось, что достаточно рвануться вперед и вверх – и полетишь прямо туда, где небо сливается с землей, прорвешь тонкий шов горизонта и вырвешься в черную бездну, усеянную россыпью звезд. Иллюзия. Лея вздохнула.  
Опять все откладывается. Еще целый год! Да на следующий год ей будет уже – ого! – девятнадцать. Даже почти двадцать. А дядя все еще считает ее маленькой девочкой, которой можно задурить голову! Да это вообще была ее идея, а не Биггса, сам бы он ни за что не додумался. А насчет замужества – нет уж, ни за что. Когда-нибудь потом. И не на Татуине. И не за фермерского сынка, который едва одолел обязательную школьную программу, зато наполовину наигранно пускает слюни, заглядывая ей в вырез рубашки. Вот за Биггса, наверное, можно было бы замуж, летали бы вместе, на одном корабле, как отец с матерью...  
От этого мысли Леи перешли к отцу. Собственно, ни отца, ни матери она не помнила – отец погиб еще до ее рождения, а мать – вскоре после этого. Даже голографий не осталось. Лея знала только, что мать была, кажется, владелицей корабля, а отец пилотом. И еще – что он был высоким, а она – красавицей. И что Лея не похожа на них – кнопка полтора метра ростом, с веснушками и выгоревшими, вечно растрепанными волосами. Зато она была ловчее и быстрее сверстников и хорошо разбиралась во всякой технике. В конце-то концов, это ведь она выиграла прошлогодние Гонки в Каньонах, а не Биггс Дарклайтер, сосед, однокашник и друг с самого детства.   
Сейчас Биггс был где-то там, далеко от Татуина, в одной из военных академий. "Удачи тебе, Биггс, – подумала Лея. – Ничего, я еще стану пилотом. Как отец."  
Дядя и тетя понимали, что Татуин – маленькая планетка, и сколько ни продержи Лею на ферме, отрезать ее от мира совсем не удастся. Кто-то что-то знает, кто-то что-то скажет.  
Анакин Скайуокер в девять лет от роду выиграл гонки на под-рейсерах, об этом говорили и теперь, тридцать лет спустя. Увидев такой талант, какие-то проезжие богатеи забрали Ани с Татуина, увезли на далекий Корускант и определили в летную академию, не имперскую, ясное дело, тогда Империи-то не было. А бабушка, Шми Скайуокер, осталась тут, в рабстве: то ли на нее у проезжих богатеев денег не хватило, то ли им нужен был только талантливый мальчик, а рабыня в довесок не требовалась. Зато она потребовалась папе дяди Оуэна, деду Клигу. Он женился на бабушке, и вроде жили они неплохо, пока бабушку не замучили тусканские рейдеры.  
И вот тут снова вышла история, о которой, как и о победе в гонках, гудел весь Татуин: отец прилетел искать бабушку и вырезал все племя рейдеров. Всю стоянку, никто не ушел.  
А еще рассказывали, как отец вернул Джаббе похищенного хаттеныша. Ну, это вообще звучало как сказка, где рыцарь махнет направо мечом – и в войске врагов просека с улицу, махнет налево – с переулочек...  
И дядя будет мне после этого рассказывать, что он был простой пилот грузовика, ха!  
Этим рассказам Лея верила, пока ей было пять, семь, восемь... А потом она стала ездить в школу, в Мос Эспу, и там фамилия Скайуокер звучала совсем по-другому, чем фамилия "Ларс". Кое-кто, вроде старьевщика Уотто, даже произносил вполголоса – "джедай".  
Когда Лея спросила дядю, вправду ли отец был рыцарем джедай, тот в первый и последний раз на ее памяти вышел из себя так, что готов был побить ее. "Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя убили?! – кричал он. – Ты хочешь, чтобы нас всех убили?"  
После этого Лея называлась только фамилией Ларс и перестала расспрашивать в Мос Эспе о Скайуокерах.  
Штука в том, что о Скайуокерах порой даже не требовалось расспрашивать. Прошел на полной скорости по Каньону Смерти – "Скайуокер, что ли?" Починил какую-нибудь развалюху до рабочего состояния – "Ну ты молодец, прям Скайуокер!" Заговорил, не лебезя, с кем-то из прихлебал Джаббы Хатта – "Скайуокером себя возомнил?"  
Пилот грузовика. Ну чем дядя думал, когда это сочинил? Он рассчитывал, что ей вечно будет пять лет?  
О маме, к сожалению, никто ничего не знал. Дядя с тетей даже не отмалчивались, они и в самом деле ничего не могли сказать, кроме "красавица... по всему – не из бедных... собственный корабль... прилетела... улетела... звали ее вроде Парма... Или Падма?"   
Завтра же, подумала девушка, слетаю к старику Бену. Надо было и раньше слетать – но Лея стеснялась вываливать незнакомому человеку на голову мешок опасных вопросов. Что ж, теперь у нее есть законный повод – она выясняет происхождение дроидов.  
Небо потемнело – над горизонтом торчал только краешек белого солнца, стремительно уменьшавшийся. Лея последний раз посмотрела на небо, в котором уже стали зажигаться звезды, и спустилась в мастерскую.  
Там тускло горел единственный плафон. Роботов нигде не было видно.  
– Эй, где вы там? – позвала Лея, на всякий случай хватая пульт дистанционного управления.  
– Я... я здесь!   
Из-за верстака выглянул Трипио.  
– Ты что, в прятки играешь? – спросила его Лея.  
– Только не надо меня деактивировать... – с ходу заныл Трипио.  
– Деактивировать? Зачем? А где...  
– Понимаете, мисс Лея, я не виноват. Он ушел. Я пытался отговорить его, но он...  
Не дослушав, Лея выскочила наружу, на ходу выхватывая бинокль из футляра, прицепленного к поясу. Трипио тащился следом. В бинокль просматривались только пески, бесконечные пустые пески во все стороны до самого горизонта.  
– Ничего не видно, – с досадой сказала Лея. – Влетит мне...  
– Может, отправиться на поиски? – предложил Трипио.  
– Нет, после заката опасно, можно нарваться на Песчаных Людей.  
Из купола раздался голос дяди Оуэна:  
– Лея, уже поздно! Я сейчас все отключу!  
– Еще пара минут! – отозвалась Лея. Она еще раз осмотрела окрестности, но никаких дроидов, кроме мелких танкеток системы безопасности, ездивших по периметру купола, да сокрушенно покачивающего головой Трипио, в пределах видимости не наблюдалось. Сунув бинокль в футляр, Лея направилась обратно в купол. А если этот маленький болван погибнет – что она завтра скажет Бену? И ведь своими руками свинтила ограничитель с корпуса!

**Дарт Вейдер строит ловушки, а принц читает стихи**

Камера была абсолютно голой. От тусклого света единственного плафона у Люка начинала болеть голова – приходилось все время напрягать зрение, свет казался грязным, стены – черными, хотя Люк точно знал, что они просто серо-стальные. Тусклый свет утомлял, нервировал, хотелось определенности – или чтобы свет стал ярче, или чтобы наступила уж наконец темнота. Когда Люк поймал себя на том, что сидит на полке, заменяющей койку, и мерно раскачивается, он лег, отвернулся к стене и закрыл глаза рукой. Широкий рукав полностью укрыл лицо от раздражающего света.  
Лежать на голом металле было неудобно. Когда затекло плечо, Люк перевернулся на другой бок и снова прикрыл лицо. От того, что он понимал, зачем это все, легче не становилось. Он никогда не отличался терпением, за что дома наставник не раз ему выговаривал. Ну, к девятнадцати годам Люк научился ждать и догонять, стиснув зубы и не дергаясь. Если ты в семь лет чихом выкидываешь в окно кибердоктора, неловко удалившего молочный зуб, то к девятнадцати ты или приучаешься держать себя в руках – или тебя помещают в похожую камеру, только с мягкой обивкой.  
Когда дверь щелкнула и уехала в сторону, пропуская в крохотную камеру высоченную черную фигуру, Люк проснулся, точнее, очнулся от бредового полусна и сел, протирая глаза. По занемевшей руке побежали огненные мурашки.  
Дарт Вейдер взмахнул рукой в сторону, и дверь закрылась снова. Люк окинул взглядом нависшие над ним два метра черных доспехов и сообразил, что еще не так с этой камерой – при маленькой площади в ней был высокий, чуть ли не четырехметровый потолок.  
– А теперь, ваше высочество, мы с вами побеседуем, – пророкотал Вейдер. – О координатах главной базы Альянса. Ваших дроидов мы выследили и скоро вернем украденные планы.  
Люк давно заметил, что Вейдер никогда не лжет. Он мог угрожать, шантажировать, недоговаривать, но – странное дело! – никогда не лгал. А значит, дроиды – почему дроиды? один дроид, кастомный Р2Д2, принадлежавший лично капитану "Тантива", – до сих пор не у Вейдера. И информация, скорее всего, движется туда, куда надо.  
Послышалось жужжание, и Люк обнаружил совсем рядом зловещего допросного дроида. Отшатнуться он не успел – игла уколола в плечо, прямо сквозь рубашку. Люк еще успел подумать, что почему-то Дарт Вейдер всегда стоит и никогда не садится…

– Кто бы мог подумать, что изнеженный принц покажет такую твердость духа, – сказал комендант.  
– Я, – донеслось из-под шлема.  
С лордом Вейдером подхалимам было трудно. Во-первых, лесть не работала: его гордыня превосходила всякое воображение, и любую лесть он принимал как должное, даже с недостачей. Во-вторых, подхалимаж требует следить за выражением лица, а тут никакого лица не было. И в-третьих, недовольство лорд Вейдер привык выражать делом, а не нахмуренными бровями. И объект его недовольства, как правило, выносили ногами вперед.  
Нет, капитан Пиетт избрал другую тактику общения с Вейдером: буквальное исполнение приказов, никаких лишних слов, все строго по делу – а главное, пореже попадаться Вейдеру на глаза.  
И эта тактика работала.  
До сих пор.  
– Оуэн и Беру Ларс... – повторил Вейдер, выслушав доклад. – Что ж, значит, это судьба. Убейте их.  
– Так точно.  
– Сожгите дом. Уничтожьте плантации. Бросьте обезображенные трупы там, где он их увидит.  
Вот тут было опасное место. Начнешь расспрашивать – можно показаться тупицей, а тупиц лорд Вейдер не любит. Не начнешь расспрашивать – можно напортачить по недостатку информации, а напортачивших лорд Вейдер не прощает.  
– Кто "он", милорд?  
– Потомок Скайуокера, который прячется где-то неподалеку.  
– При допросе Ларсы показали, что воспитывают девочку по имени Лея Скайуокер.  
– Значит, это девочка. Взять ее непременно живой. Доставить ко мне.  
– Слушаюсь.  
Вейдер повернулся к коменданту. Теперь его мысли снова занимал мятежный принц.  
– Я передаю заключенного вам. Возобновите форсированный допрос, как только он придет в себя. Стартуйте к Альдераану. Я присоединюсь к вам там, как только закончу здесь.

 

Опустившись на тюремную койку, Люк издал короткий стон. Не от боли — сведенные мышцы теперь болели не так уж и сильно, — а от слабости. Вообще-то он хотел засмеяться, а получилось, что застонал.  
Итак, он на Звезде Смерти. Той самой, планы которой, с трудом добытые, он доверил двум служебным дроидам, сброшенным в спасательной капсуле. "Наследство Падме", называл их отец. Дроиды раньше принадлежали Падме Амидале Наберрие, одной из первых мучеников Республики, жертв Дарта Вейдера. Первых – и, увы, многих.   
Похоже было на то, что в ближайшее время Люк присоединится к ним.   
Смеялся же он потому, что в этом была немалая ирония: он, искавший чертежей сверхоружия Палпатина, – и вдруг на Звезде Смерти. Это претенциозное название казалось нелепым, взятым из каких-то древних стихов. Вот только он знал, что Вейдер не знаток древней поэзии.   
Откуда же это название? Какие стихи? Люк напряг память. Он что-то читал в бреду, когда, исчерпав возможности боли, они перешли к наркотикам. Что-то старинное, что он сам же и переводил на современный язык.  
"Корабль смерти" – вот как назывались эти древние стихи.

Построил ли ты смертный свой корабль?  
О, строй его – тебе он будет нужен.

Уже морозы близко – и яблоки, с ветвей   
осыпавшись, стучат по коченеющей земле.

И ветер веет смертью, словно гарью!  
Ты чуешь ли его?

Едва ли Вейдер оценил. Поговаривали, что он способен наслаждаться только Силой.  
Ирония была и в том, что "Тантив" вышел из гиперпространства над Татуином, чтобы высадить Люка. Предполагалось, что он должен начать обучение у Оби-вана Кеноби, который отшельничает где-то на этой куче песка. Откуда что берется, в семье Органа никогда не бывало джедаев. А внезапные прорывы Силы у Люка начали становится проблемой. В основном. Все-таки от прозрений бывала и польза, хотя после них зверски болела голова. А вот когда посреди чопорного приема из-под имперского советника ни с того ни с сего вылетает стул – это уже ни в какие ворота.   
За детьми, наделенными Силой, шла такая же охота, как за джедаями, поэтому Люк рос в поместье на острове, играл только с детьми прислуги и охраны, с ними же учился у частных преподавателей и обучающих голопрограмм. Одиночество его совершенно не тяготило, а публичности он не любил. Конечно, он знал, что такое Империя, понимал, что настанет день, когда должен будет сменить отца в Сенате и подполье... Но если бы можно было выбирать, он бы выбрал тихую жизнь на острове, книги, философские и научные трактаты...  
Что ж, выбирать теперь не придется. Все, что он сможет, – это продержаться сколько-то времени, чтобы дать дроидам возможность добраться до Оби-вана Кеноби. Отец говорил, что R2D2 изрядный пройдоха и не один раз участвовал в заварушках. "Сообразительный маленький паршивец", – улыбался сенатор Органа, поглаживая купол обшивки R2D2, словно робот был живым существом. И, как живое существо, робот свиристел и чирикал в ответ. Он найдет Оби-вана и передаст информацию, а уж Оби-ван сумеет доставить ее отцу.  
Люк знал, что он не герой. Хоть и наделенный Силой, он был уязвим для страха, боли, отчаяния. Под пыткой он плакал, умолял, лгал... Он ничего не сказал про дроидов, но если возьмутся серьезнее, то непременно скажет, в руках имперских палачей рано или поздно говорят все. Есть одна слабенькая надежда: возможно, еще два-три допроса, и он сможет как следует рассердиться. И если повезет, дело не ограничится вылетевшим из-под имперского чиновника стулом. И тогда, возможно, его убьют. Бесконтрольно манипулирующий силой джедай на космической станции хуже сорвавшейся с крепежей пушки на древних деревянных суденышках.  
Хотя какой из меня джедай...  
Извини, отец, что так глупо все вышло. Простите, капитан Антиллес и остальные. Скорее всего, не будет никакого суда, для всего мира мы просто канем в неизвестность: подумаешь, корабль не вышел из подпространства, случается же порой... Отец, мама, я надеюсь, что вы догадаетесь: нас предали.  
Люк закрыл глаза и начал готовиться к смерти. Жажду жизни трудно подавить, но возможно. Нужно просто смотреть на вещи философски: все люди смертны. Я просто срезал путь и добежал к финишу чуть раньше прочих.

В разбитом теле душа испуганная  
жмется, дрожа от холода,  
который веет сквозь дыры плоти.

Поговорим о том покое, что нам ведом,  
Который можем ведать – о покое   
сильных духом.

Как обрести его в конце концов?

Построй корабль смерти, ибо должен ты  
Пуститься в долгий путь к небытию.  
И смертью умереть – мучительной и долгой,  
что отделяет прежнего тебя от нового.

И наши тела уже повержены, истерзаны жестоко,  
и души наши вытекли сквозь раны.  
В пробоины тех ран уж плещет темный,  
бездонный океан конца,  
захлестывая нас.

О, строй корабль смерти, свой ковчежец,  
набей его едой – вином и хлебом,  
для темного пути в небытие.

...Люк понял, что отчаянно, упорно хочет жить.

 **Отшельник Бен получает послание, а Лея — наследство**

Двое Песчаных Людей наблюдали за лендспидером с ближайшего скального гребня, нависшего над дорогой. Один вскинул было лазерное ружье и прицелился, но другой тронул его за плечо – мол, дурак, повредишь добычу, нужно действовать иначе. И оба охотника вернулись к тому месту, где оставили своих товарищей и верховых животных. Размером каждое было с небольшого мамонта, и с такой же густой лохматой шерстью, но на голове красовались винтообразные рога, а хвост мел по земле – таковы были банты, распространенные на многих планетах. Погонщики помогли разведчикам заскочить на спины бант и направили своих скакунов к узкому ущелью, которого лендспидеру было не миновать. 

Р2Д2 деловито катил в юго-восточном направлении. Поравнявшись с дроидом, лендспидер затормозил, и Лея спрыгнула на песок.  
– Ну и куда ты собрался?? – уперев руки в бока и копируя тон дяди Оуэна, спросила она.   
Р2Д2 запиликал и чуть ли не запрыгал на месте.  
– Простите, мисс Лея, – сказал Трипио, – но он говорит, что к нам приближаются какие-то существа.  
Лея схватила с заднего сиденья длинное ружье и взбежала на невысокий склон, в сторону которого указывал Р2. На вершине она спряталась за выветренный кусок камня и стала оглядывать окрестности в бинокль.   
– Ага, – пробормотала она. – Вон стоят банты, аж целых две штуки.... А где же...  
И тут все поле зрения заслонило что-то большое и темное. Лея от неожиданности выронила бинокль и увидела прямо над собой натурального Песчаного Человека – здоровенного, в балахоне, с замотанной тряпками головой, из тряпок торчат железные шипы и окуляры. Песчаный Человек торжествующе заухал и занес над Леей свое оружие – то ли топор, то ли древнее ружье с приделанным на ствол полукруглым лезвием. Лея вскинула над собой свое ружье – ствол переломился от удара пополам, но Лея успела откатиться в сторону. А вот Трипио не повезло – он дернулся и ухнул по склону вниз.

Придя в себя, Лея увидела обшарпанный борт лендспидера, стремительно выгорающее небо и чью-то тень. Не Песчаного Человека, кого-то обычного роста. Лея повернула голову. Рядом на камешке сидел Отшельник Бен и с умилением взирал на ее.   
– Бен? Бен Кеноби?  
– Собственной, хоть и весьма подтоптанной, персоной, – посмеиваясь, ответил Бен и помог ей подняться. – А скажи мне, милая Лея Ларс, что завело тебя так далеко в пустыню?  
– Этот дроид, – Лея указала на Р2Д2, который подкатил поближе к ним. – Он ищет своего прежнего хозяина. Он утверждает, что принадлежит человеку по имени Оби-ван Кеноби...  
– Оби-ван? – переспросил Бен враз изменившимся голосом. Он больше не улыбался. – Оби-ван... Давно я не слыхал этого имени...  
– Дядя сказал, что он умер.  
– Нет, он еще жив, – Бен усмехнулся. – Пока жив.   
– Ты его знаешь?  
– Конечно. Он – это я.  
– О, – нос побаливал. Лея ощупала: не разбит ли. Вроде нет. – Примерно так я и думала.  
– Этим именем меня не называли, пожалуй, со времен твоего рождения. Однако не припоминаю, чтобы у меня был дроид этой серии. Всегда предпочитал R4, модификацию для работ в открытом космосе.  
Лея потерла затылок – ссадина была небольшая, но болезненная. Откуда-то издали донесся клич Песчаных Людей.  
– Надо идти, – сказал Бен и встал. – Песчаных Людей легко спугнуть, но они возвращаются – и всегда с подмогой.  
Р2Д2 запищал и опять запрыгал, и Лея спохватилась, что Трипио, наверное, до сих лежит там, куда упал.

Если судить по слухам, так Отшельник Бен должен был жить непременно в пещере, спать на вытертой шкуре банты и варить еду в закопченном помятом котелке. Ничего подобного! Лендспидер остановился у вполне обыкновенного купола с башенкой испарителя. И внутри было все обыкновенное – разве что пара здоровенных сундуков из настоящего дерева стояла под окном.  
Настоящее дерево! Да если бы Бен их продал, он мог бы плантацию купить!  
– В этом маленьком роботе послание для тебя, – Лея занялась рукой С3РО. – Если хочешь, я выйду.  
– Не нужно. Подозреваю, тебе тоже стоит это посмотреть. А вот ты, болтливый дворецкий...  
– Я? – уцелевшей рукой Трипио ткнул себя в грудь.  
– Да, ты. Тебе стоило бы отключиться.  
– Но почему? Неужели хозяйка Лея не доверяет мне?  
– Отключись, Трипио, или тебя отключу я, – сказала Лея.  
– Воля хозяйки для меня закон, – сказал Трипио таким тоном, каким говорят "Ну и пожалуйста!" Его окуляры погасли.   
Р2Д2 направил проектор на стол, и изображение получилось получше, чем в прошлый раз.   
"Генерал Кеноби, – голос юноши в белом звучал твердо и спокойно. – Некогда вы сражались вместе с моим отцом в Войнах Клонов. Теперь он просит у вас помощи в борьбе против Империи. Сожалею, но я не могу передать просьбу отца лично. Предполагалось, что я буду проходить у вас обучение, но мой корабль атакован, и все планы отца пошли кувырком. В память этого дроида я поместил информацию, которая жизненно необходима для Восстания. Мой отец знает, как ее извлечь. Вы должны доставить дроида к нему на Альдераан. Мы в отчаянном положении. Помоги мне, Оби-ван Кеноби, ты моя единственная надежда".  
Старый Бен некоторое время молчал, пощипывая седую бородку, потом повернулся к Лее и сказал как само собой разумеющееся:  
– Ты должна постичь пути Силы, если собираешься лететь со мной на Альдераан.  
– Что? – Лея опомнилась. Полдень уже миновал, седьмой испаритель стоит неисправный, а она тут сидит и слушает... – Какая сила? Какой Альдерран? Мне пора домой, дядя опять будет ругаться.  
"Ты себя-то слышишь? – завопила там, внутри, другая Лея, та, что лихо гонялась с парнями на спидерах и пошла со стареньким ружьишком на Песчаных Людей. – Вчера еще из ботинок готова была выпрыгнуть, чтобы улететь отсюда, а сейчас – испаритель стоит, видишь ли!"  
– Кстати... – Бен встал и подошел к сундуку. – У меня есть тут кое-что для тебя. Твой отец завещал это тебе, но дядя был против. Он боялся, что ты увяжешься за старым Беном в какой-нибудь безумный крестовый поход, как Анакин Скайуокер...  
Он выпрямился, держа в руках странную штуку. Больше всего она была похожа на рукоять от непонятно чего – металлический цилиндр с круглой пластиной на торце и спрятанным внутри энергоблоком. И в руку Лее она легла, как живая.  
Лея закрыла рот (челюсть отвисла на словах "твой отец" и оставалась в этом положении, пока Бен не договорил), перехватила предмет поудобнее, и под пальцем оказался выступ, на который так и тянуло нажать. Лея и нажала. Из торца вырвался яркий голубой луч около метра длиной, как клинок. Это и есть клинок, поняла Лея, чуть двинув кистью. Он словно бы сам вел руку. Ощущение было – как будто он одно целое с рукой. Мерцающее синим лезвие тихо гудело. Бен одобрительно наблюдал за ней.  
– Что это?  
– Это световой меч твоего отца. Оружие рыцарей-джедаев. Элегантное, не такое грубое, как бластер. Из более... цивилизованного времени.  
Лея не могла оторвать взгляда от прозрачного голубого клинка, а Бен говорил, словно бы про себя, как человек, привыкший разговаривать сам с собой:  
– Тысячи поколений джедаи были стражами мира и покоя в Галактике, пока не настали темные времена Империи.  
Лея снова нажала на выступ, клинок исчез.   
– Как умер мой отец? – спросила она, не глядя на Бена.  
Бен ответил не сразу и говорил медленно, точно взвешивал каждое слово.  
– Его погубил Дарт Вейдер. Мой ученик. Он помог императору уничтожить джедаев. Он предал твоего отца. Вейдера соблазнила Темная сторона Силы.  
– Силы? – переспросила Лея.  
– Сила – источник мощи джедаев, – Бен говорил теперь, словно учитель, объясняющий новую тему. – Это энергетическое поле, которое создают все живые существа. Она окружает нас, пронизывает нас и связывает воедино всю Галактику.   
Лея смотрела на световой меч, отмечая краем сознания, что рукоять делалась явно под более крупную руку, хотя ей, с ее небольшой ладонью, тоже было удобно ее держать.  
– Тебе нужно постичь пути Силы, Лея. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Ему, – он кивнул на то место, на котором была голограмма, – нужна твоя помощь.  
– Кто он?  
– О, если я все правильно понял, это принц Люк Органа. Его родители, Бэйл и Бреха, были моими большими друзьями... как и твои. Не настань темные времена, не убей Вейдер твоего отца – вы росли бы вместе.   
– В смысле – я тоже... вроде как принцесса? – Лее стало смешно. Принцесса! Дочь бывшего татуинского раба! Животик надорвешь.  
– Твоя мать какое-то время была королевой планеты Набу, так что в определенном смысле да, тебя можно назвать принцессой, – улыбнулся Бен. – Но нам нужно спешить, Лея.  
Девушка сглотнула. Вот так вот просто уехать с еле знакомым стариком, бросить дядю и тетю...  
И вдруг ее накрыло. Происходило что-то очень, очень плохое, с дядей и тетей, прямо сейчас. Она опрометью бросилась из хижины, Бен еле успел придержать ее за пояс, когда она почти вскочила в спидер. Лея рванулась, но старик держал крепко.  
– Я не такая развалина, какой выгляжу, – невесело улыбнулся он. – А тебе не помешает помощь. И еще мы не можем оставить здесь дроидов.

От едкого дыма щипало глаза, горячий ветер обжигал лицо, слезы катились по щекам.  
– Зачем они сделали это? – прошептала она. – Зачем?  
– Чтобы причинить тебе боль, – Бен стиснул ее плечо, не давая склониться к трупу тети. – Чтобы вызвать гнев, ярость – и по колебаниям Темной Стороны Силы найти тебя.  
– Пусть найдут, – Лея выхватила меч и вскинула руку с синим клинком. – Пусть найдут!  
– Нет. С Дартом Вейдером ты не справишься в одиночку, и даже я не знаю, смогу ли одолеть его сейчас. Мы должны как можно скорее покинуть это место, у нас нет времени даже похоронить убитых.  
Лея еще постояла, запрокинув голову к раскаленному небу, потом запрыгнула в лендспидер и, едва Бен занял свое место, стартовала сразу на полную.  
– Повторяй за мной вслух! – перекрикивая ветер, скомандовал Бен. – Нет эмоций, есть покой!..  
– Что за чушь?!  
– Это старинная мантра джедаев, для сосредоточения и успокоения!  
– Чихала я на сосредоточение!   
– Лея, ты должна успокоиться как можно скорей! Если тебя выследят и схватят, если Император получит дочь Анакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы, твои дядя и тетя умерли напрасно! Повторяй: нет эмоций, есть покой!  
Лея процедила сквозь зубы:  
– Нет эмоций, есть покой...  
– Нет невежества, есть знание!  
Лея повторила.  
– Нет страсти, есть безмятежность!   
Повторила.  
– Нет хаоса, есть гармония! Нет смерти – есть великая Сила!  
Лея повторяла раз за разом – сквозь зубы, сквозь слезы. И через несколько минут внутри и правда все улеглось. Конечно, она не перестала сожалеть, гневаться и скорбеть – но вместо сожалений пришла решимость, вместо гнева – спокойная, твердая вера в возмездие, вместо скорби – ощущение, что дядя и тетя где-то близко, совсем рядом, протяни руку – и дотронешься...  
– Нет смерти, есть великая Сила, – прошептала она, утирая последние слезы.

 **Удача Хана Соло**

Хан Соло доверял на всем свете только вуки по имени Чубакка и своему бластеру, а верил только в судьбу и удачу. С судьбой у него не задалось, удача последнее время чаще поворачивалась задом, чем лицом, так что оставалось только сидеть на Татуине в гнусной дыре, ошибочно именуемой кантиной, потягивать местное пойло да ловить любой фрахт, даже самый поганый. С Джаббой шутки плохи, а Хан был должен ему восемь штук за груз, сброшенный в последнем рейсе. Не расплатиться нельзя – пойдет дурная слава, заказчики перестанут доверять, а в контрабандных перевозках все строится на доверии. Словом, кругом жопа.   
И вдруг судьба решила подшутить и подкинула Хану ангела. Прямо сюда, в дымную и шумную кантину, полную пьяных и укуренных придурков со всей вселенной, явилась принцесса-греза в грубом фермерском пончо. С ней был хитроглазый старик – и Хан сразу просек, что старик не фермер, хотя одет он был по-здешнему. Здешние фермеры с обветренными лицами и грубыми голосами не носят у пояса световых мечей и не орудуют ими так ловко. У принцессы-грезы, кстати, тоже висел на поясе меч, только она, видать, еще не привыкла хвататься за него.   
Хану сразу стало любопытно, из какой дыры вылезла эта парочка, ни дать ни взять рыцарь-джедай и его падаванка.   
Но, конечно, было нетрудно догадаться, что им нужно. Со вчерашнего дня Мос-Айсли был полон имперских десантников, которые проверяли каждую щель и чекали всех дроидов крупнее чистильщика. И конечно, все, кому надо, знали уже, что имперский дестроер заловил на орбите Татуина альдераанский кораблик. И надо же, старику нужно было попасть именно на Альдераан – вместе с девчонкой и двумя роботами. Кто бы мог подумать!  
В ближнем контакте татуинская принцесса оказалась тем еще крепким орешком. У нее были не только красивые глаза и смазливое личико, но и характер – ершистый и твердый.   
В том, что старик заплатит ему все семнадцать тысяч, Хан не сомневался. У него было чутье на людей, и чутье говорило, что старик его не обманет. Хан даже был готов великодушно вернуть ему те семь штук, которые старик накинул сверху предложенной цены – только для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию принцессы. А там, глядишь, и из знакомства что-нибудь получится...  
От мечтаний Хана оторвал механический голос из транслятора придурка Гриди. Из всех шестерок Джаббы Гриди был самым неудачливым: работал по мелочи, регулярно бывал бит и прокалывался на пустяках. Прокол с Ханом стал для Гриди последним в жизни – ну кто в здравом уме будет угрожать опытному контрабандисту и стрелку, когда тот держит на виду только левую руку? Хан не сомневался, что за время их разговора куча народу успела сделать ставку на его исход. Торчать в кантине дальше не стоило. Хан расплатился с учетом мусора и пошел готовить "Сокол" к старту. Две тысячи задатка и пятнадцать в перспективе грели ему душу чуть меньше, чем воспоминание о прекрасных карих глазах принцессы песков. 

Запала и удачи хватило, чтобы благополучно пережить визит самого кредитора, век бы не видеть эту жабу.   
Едва Хан успел спровадить из эллинга Джаббу с его прихвостнями, как явились пассажиры. Хан поспешил им навстречу.  
– Ты на этом летаешь? – спросила недоверчиво девица. – А ты храбрее, чем мне казалось.   
Хан так и не понял, комплимент это или ближе к оскорблению, но решил для разнообразия промолчать.  
Пассажиры поднялись на борт, последним вошел ухмыляющийся в бороду старик, а Хан задержался снаружи, оглядывая "Сокол". Ну да, выглядит не очень. Чтобы грузовик не казался грудой хлама, надо перебрать ему внешнюю облицовку, чтобы не была собрана из заплаток. С другой стороны, то, что корабль кажется ржавой банкой, контрабандисту на руку.  
Хан уже шагнул на трап, как нагрянули следующие гости, как будто мало было Джаббы! Но от штурмовиков можно было просто удрать. И пусть себе палят из бластеров вслед взлетевшему кораблю. С тем же успехом могли бы и по облакам пострелять.   
Но на орбите их ждали целых три дестроера – перестраивались, чтобы взять "Сокол" в коробочку. В азарте Хан рыкнул на пассажиров, чтобы валили в салон и пристегнулись, а сам принялся считать переход. Ведь что такое быстрый корабль? Это хорошая маневренность, короткий разгон перед прыжком и точный быстрый прыжок, у которого начало предельно близко к стартовой планете, а финал так же предельно близок к цели.   
Вот тот же дестроер быстрее "Сокола", но инерция у него... пока развернется, пока станет в позицию... И разгон большой, не чета кореллианским клиперам – а "Сокол" сошел со стапеля именно как клипер, ха-ха, кто бы мог подумать... И именно поэтому на "Соколе" мощный курсограф. На котором Хан спрямил Кореллианскую дугу до 12 парсек. Пять лет прошло, никто этот фокус не повторил.   
Щиты выдержали – преследователи стреляли из легких орудий, хотели взять, а не уничтожить, слава яйцам. Так что мы входим в прыжок, показывая всем трем дестроерам воображаемую фигуру из трех пальцев... и идем отдыхать. В гипере пилот не нужен.


	2. Звезда Смерти

Я успеваю улыбнуться,  
Я видел, кто придёт за мной.  
Мы не успели оглянуться,  
А сыновья уходят в бой.

_В.Высоцкий_   


**Восхождение черной звезды**

Что в Вейдере было хорошо – так это что он не убивал подчиненных за свои собственные проколы. Если, конечно, у подчиненного хватало ума Вейдера в эти проколы носом не тыкать.  
Штурмовики выполнили приказ: убили старого фермера и его бабу. Обезображенные трупы бросили на виду. Заблокировали оба космопорта. Даже локализовали нужный корабль. А что дестроеры не смогли перехватить контрабандиста, так соотношение массы-скорости не то.  
Поэтому Вейдер, вернувшись из неудачного рейда и шагнув в рубку, только и сказал, что:  
– Курс на Альдераан.  
Операторы еще не закончили вычислять курс нырнувшего в гипер контрабандиста, а Вейдер его уже знал. Лейтенант-оператор покосился на Пиетта: по уставу, он мог выполнить команду, только когда она прозвучит из собственных уст капитана.  
– Альдераан, – подтвердил Пиетт, и лейтенант снова защелкал по клавишам, задавая навигационному компьютеру новые расчеты. Вейдер исчез из рубки раньше, чем оператор коснулся руками клавиатуры.  
Пиетт вздохнул с облегчением.

Люк не был уверен, что это третий визит Вейдера. С равным успехом это мог быть пятый. Или десятый. Или вообще второй. Нет, второй вряд ли, ощущение многократного повтора достаточно сильное. На этот раз ни помощника из числа офицеров безопасности, ни допросного дроида. Люк поймал себя на том, что обрадовался, не уловив жужжания.   
Вейдер торчал посреди камеры, чуть ли не касаясь решетки потолка, и, судя по позе, разглядывал пленника. Встать или хотя бы сесть на проклятой полке Люк не соизволил – лежать было все же не так мучительно, в вертикальном положении сразу начинало тошнить.   
– Итак, продолжим, – пророкотал Вейдер. – Где находится основная база Альянса?  
Люк слегка удивился – неужели Вейдер думает, что сможет получить ответ без сыворотки правды и болевого усилителя? И тут же понял, что хочет ответить. Он плотно, до боли сжал губы. Но болтать все равно хотелось, слова прямо-таки неудержимо рвались с кончика языка.  
– Да вроде и не пил... – пробормотал Люк.  
Вейдер пялился на него сверху пустыми выпуклыми глазами своей маски.  
– А почему вы всегда стоите, лорд Вейдер? – задал Люк вопрос, который вот уже несколько дней не давал ему покоя. – Вам религия запрещает садиться?  
Вейдер чуть-чуть переменил позу. Он казался Люку вырезанным из черной бумаги силуэтом, плоским провалом. Удивительно, каким выразительным может быть этот силуэт! Вот он удивился, собрался ответить, остановился.  
– Так вы намерены говорить? – спросил он.   
– Говорить? А, да, поговорить можно.  
– Где находится база Альянса?  
– Где основанье мира? В глубине, откуда все исходит, – послушно отозвался Люк. – И держится на пустоте. На вере в благую волю, что связует все. Любовью движется, надеждою живет. А если проще, друг, то мирозданье спокойно возлежит на Божьей длани.   
– Я вижу, вы большой любитель Северина Эйса?  
– Не столько я, сколько мой наставник, – честно ответил Люк, попутно удивившись, что Вейдер знает какого-то древнего поэта с окраинной планетки.   
Он ждал следующего вопроса – поговорить с лордом Вейдером о поэзии было бы забавно, – но тот развернулся и вышел. В камере сразу стало просторно и светло. 

Интерьер командного центра на Звезде Смерти не отличался красотой – все та же серая сталь, срезанные углы, голая функциональность.  
Гранд-мофф Таркин сидел во главе восьмиугольного стола, сложив руки перед собой. Это был человек среднего роста, сухощавый, с острым профилем и резкими чертами лица. Напротив него стояли двое – генерал Тагг, командующий обороной станции, и Дарт Вейдер.  
– Мы не можем быть уверены в безопасности станции, пока не убедимся, что у повстанцев нет копии планов. А лорд Вейдер до сих пор не преуспел в этом.  
Тагг не смотрел на Вейдера, зато не отводил взгляда от Таркина. Тагг боялся. Все старшие офицеры боялись Дарта Вейдера, Правую Руку императора, наделенного правом казнить без суда и следствия любого неблагонадежного.   
– Мы убедимся в этом, когда уничтожим их главную базу, генерал, – Таркин перевел взгляд на Вейдера. – Как ваши успехи, лорд Вейдер?  
Он не боялся. Единственный в командном центре, Уилхуф Таркин не боялся Вейдера и его таинственной Силы. Хотя и знал, что Вейдер – противник его доктрины тотального устрашения и самой идеи Звезды Смерти. Сейчас они были союзниками и стремились к одной цели, а Таркин умел расставлять приоритеты. Поэтому он и поднялся в Империи так высоко, поэтому и говорил на равных с Дартом Вейдером.   
– Он удивительно успешно сопротивляется ментальному давлению, – сказал Вейдер. – Мне нужно время.  
Таркин задумался, поглаживая сухими пальцами подбородок.  
– А что, если мы воздействуем на вашего пленника иначе?  
– Каким образом?  
Таркин таинственно улыбнулся.  
– Настало время продемонстрировать возможности этой станции.

Альдераан во весь обзорный экран – это было первое, что Люк увидел, когда его ввели в центр управления. Голубой шар в завитках белых облаков, под облаками – зеленые и коричневые очертания материков. И колючие голубые искры орбитальных станций и спутников вокруг.   
Вторым он увидел Таркина – темный силуэт на фоне экрана.   
– А, губернатор Таркин! – сказал Люк, не дожидаясь приветствия. – Мне следовало догадаться сразу, кто цепляется за плащ лорда Вейдера – так тут воняет.   
Люк надеялся разозлить Таркина, но просчитался. Гранд-мофф отечески улыбнулся ему:  
– Вы так непосредственны, ваше высочество, так искренни. Вы даже не представляете себе, с каким тяжелым сердцем я подписывал приказ о вашей ликвидации.  
– О, вы в кои-то веки осмелились взять на себя ответственность?  
– Не будем пока о грустном, – с едва сдерживаемым торжеством сказал Таркин. – Я имею честь пригласить вас на церемонию пуска этой станции. Теперь ни одна звездная система не посмеет сопротивляться императору.  
– Вы уверены? – насмешливо переспросил Люк. – Чем сильнее вы будете давить, тем больше систем будет переходить на сторону Альянса.  
– Мы можем это легко проверить, – сказал Таркин, загадочно улыбаясь. Эта улыбка встревожила Люка. – Мне, знаете ли, надоело, что у мятежников постоянно обнаруживается что-нибудь альдераанское. То гиперпространственные минидвигатели на файтерах, то альдераанские транспортные корабли, то альдераанское снаряжение, то продовольственные грузы с клеймами альдераанских агрохолдингов, то альдераанский принц в составе совета Альянса...  
У Люка похолодело в груди. Никто не мог знать! Всего три человека знали о его участии, и никто не знал о задании отца... Люк усилием воли задавил панику и заставил себя рассуждать логически. Это всего лишь предположение. Вейдер тоже это говорил. Ну да. Улик у них нет, но если как следует проанализировать мои передвижения, действия, встречи в сессию Сената, транспортные потоки от Альдераана... Это даже не косвенные доказательства, но Таркину и Вейдеру не нужны доказательства. Им достаточно предположений.  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Наша промышленность славится качеством высоких технологий, а отслеживать каждого покупателя мы не в силах. Что-то, несомненно, попадает к повстанцам, и если вы именно меня решили сделать козлом отпущения, то я вряд ли смогу вам помешать.   
– Вы кичитесь своими технологиями, – улыбнулся Таркин. – Как вам наши?  
Люк медленно огляделся по сторонам.  
– Размашисто, но примитивно. Я не из тех, кого впечатляют размеры. Разве что... – он показал пальцем на стенную панель, – этот пластик дрянной и довольно дешевый, вряд ли он соответствует флотским спецификациям. Возможно, вам удалось бы меня впечатлить, сказав, сколько вы украли на этом строительстве?  
Отчего ему показалось, что Вейдер улыбается под своей маской?  
– Я надеюсь впечатлить вас кое-чем другим, – Люк с удовольствием отметил, что у Таркина дернулась щека. – Сегодня состоится испытание главного калибра этой станции. Его цель – перед вами.  
И Люк ощутил, как палуба заваливается набок.   
Он все-таки удержался на ногах, потому что железная рука обхватила его за плечи. Люк рванулся с намерением убить Таркина голыми руками – в тот миг он был уверен, что сумеет. Но выдраться из захвата Вейдера не смог.  
Таркин понимающе улыбнулся.  
– Но вы можете изменить цель, ваше высочество. Назовите место главной базы Альянса.  
Через минуту Люк четко проговорил:  
– Дантуин.  
– Вот видите? – торжествующе спросил Таркин у Вейдера. – Он вполне способен к сотрудничеству.   
И развернулся к замершему у пульта управления коммандеру:  
– Начинайте.  
– Что? – вырвалось у Люка.  
– Дантуин слишком далеко, – любезно пояснил Таркин. – Демонстрацию лучше производить на более известных объектах.  
– Заряд – сто процентов. Прицел – готово, – доложил командир.  
– Огонь, – спокойно сказал Таркин.  
Сначала ничего не происходило. Потом экран залило ослепительное сияние, а когда оно рассеялось, в центре уже не было бело-голубого шара. Там клубилось темное облако.  
Такое же темное, пронизанное молниями облако клубилось в груди у Люка. Ему не хватало воздуха, как будто облако душило его. Люк выбрал молнию и вложил в нее все отчаяние, всю ненависть. Молния почему-то разорвалась не внутри, а снаружи. Кто-то закричал, от пультов повалил едкий дым горелого пластика, заверещали сигналы тревоги. У Люка потемнело в глазах, и он наконец потерял сознание.

Когда ударила первая молния, губернатор Таркин дернулся было, но увидел, что Дарт Вейдер стоит среди моря молний, как скала, по-прежнему удерживая одной рукой юношу в белом. Когда выброс Силы утих – а длился он едва ли минуту, – Таркин шагнул к Вейдеру. От выброса выгорела вся электроника в управляющем центре, но Дарт Вейдер все так же размеренно дышал с помощью своих механических устройств. Он опустил руку, безвольно упавшую вдоль тела, и уронил Люка к своим ногам.  
– Прикажите поместить принца в изолированный тюремный отсек. В особую камеру, – глухо донеслось из-под шлема. – Он мне нужен живым. Вызовите медиков с гравиносилками. Пусть доставят меня в мои апартаменты.

**Планета исчезает, и Хан Соло провозит контрабандой самого себя**

Когда корабль идет в обычном пространстве, пилот постоянно занят. Выдохнуть и поспать можно только после прыжка, когда корабль со всем содержимым неведомая етическая сила тянет из точки входа напрямик в точку выхода. По субъективному времени это может занять и часы, и сутки, как карта ляжет. Переход от Татуина к Альдераану должен был по расчетам занять несколько часов.  
Чубакка играл в "Битву монстров" с кругленьким дроидом, робот-секретарь наблюдал и давал советы, предусмотрительно держась подальше от Чубакки. Дроид, конечно, стальной, но у вуки рука тяжелая и он терпеть не может, когда ему под эту руку каркают. Пассажиры же занимались какой-то ерундой: старик нацепил девчонке на голову навигационный шлем с поляризованным до черноты стеклом и заставил отбивать световым мечом выстрелы летающего дроида, шарика с кулак размером.  
– Помни, – сказал старик, – джедай ощущает, как Сила течет сквозь него.  
– Она что, управляет их действиями? – спросила девчонка.  
– Отчасти. Но она повинуется твоим указаниям.  
Девчонка умолкла и замерла, прислушиваясь к гудению силовой подвески дроида. Она даже почти уклонилась от выстрела, но все же словила заряд в ляжку.  
– Запомни, детка, – нравоучительно сказал Хан, – нет ничего лучше хорошего бластера.  
Лея остановилась и сняла шлем. Вот так-то лучше, можно любоваться хорошеньким личиком, а не поляризованным забралом.  
– Ты не веришь в Силу, да?  
– Я пересек галактику, детка, видел много странного, но нигде не встретил этой вашей таинственной силы. Моей судьбой никакое мистическое поле не управляет.  
Старик улыбнулся:  
– Попробуй еще раз, Лея.  
Старик Хана определенно раздражал. Ему, черт побери, хотелось доверять. Он не спорил, не лез на рожон, не доказывал свою истину, не лез в душу. Но почему-то ему хотелось верить. Даже когда он толкал речь об этой своей Силе.  
Вдруг старик осел на своем стуле и прижал руки к груди. Девчонка неловко взмахнула руками и шлепнулась на пол, прямо на задницу. Хан растерялся, не зная, к кому первому кидаться на помощь, но старик уже выпрямился и замотал головой, так что Хан выбрал Лею.  
Она сидела, обхватив себя руками и словно борясь с тошнотой. Хан попытался ее приподнять и ненавязчиво сопроводить в сортир – только заблеванной пультовой ему не хватало, – но девчонка вроде пришла в себя и без всяких слов благодарности высвободилась, выпрямилась.  
– Что это было? Мне так плохо стало вдруг...  
– Не знаю. Как будто миллионы живых существ закричали в агонии... – старик вздохнул. – Лея, попробуй еще раз. Произнеси мантру джедаев и попробуй еще.  
И у девчонки получилось! Нет, конечно, Хан не верил в эту самую Силу, но девчонка вдруг перестала беспорядочно поводить своим световым клинком в воздухе, замерла, а потом четким, точным движением отразила разряд.  
Хан бы еще полюбовался на нее, но пора было в рубку. Пространство вокруг Альдераана было чистым, но Хан никогда не нарушал железного правила – в момент выхода из гипера быть за пультом. Это правило не раз спасало ему жизнь.  
...и если бы он не держал руки на штурвале, их размазало бы сразу же после выхода. Радар показывал кругом густые астероидные рои, которых в системе Альдераана не бывало отродясь.  
– Что там? – азартно спросила Лея из-за левого плеча.  
– Астероиды, – сквозь зубы рыкнул Хан. – Гребаные астероиды! Я не понимаю, откуда столько! Что за хрень!  
Старик, который укоризненно морщился каждый раз, когда Хан давал языку волю, на сей раз оставил крепкое словцо без внимания. Он был весь поглощен тем, что видел на экране.  
– Они разлетаются из единого центра. Это был мощный взрыв, и эпицентр его находится...  
– О нет! – выдохнула девушка.  
Старик тыкал узловатым пальцем в точку на экране, обозначающую расчетный конечный пункт, планету Альдераан.  
У Хана снова вырвалось ругательство, самое крепкое, какое он знал, на языке хаттов – человеческим языкам часто недоставало выразительности. Девчонка покосилась, но ничего не сказала. Губки у нее были в цвет лица, бледненькие.  
"Быть того не может!" – проревел Чуи.  
– Согласен, – сказал Хан. – Нет в Галактике силы, способной уничтожить за раз целую планету.  
– Теперь есть, – неухоженный ноготь старика уперся в другую, неподвижную, точку на экране.  
Хан поначалу не обратил на нее внимания, потому что маневры уклонения поглотили его целиком. И хотя его разум не уставал повторять то, что он только что произнес вслух, чутье велело Хану держать первоначальный курс, на эпицентр взрыва, где раньше была планета. Только так можно быстро вырваться из стремительно расширяющейся сферы астероидов.  
Он вздохнул и вытер пот, когда каменный поток остался позади и можно стало положить корабль в дрейф. Вот теперь посмотрим, что там за луна появилась на месте, где никакой луны быть не должно...  
Корабль дернулся в сторону, перпендикулярную вектору ускорения, Чуи приложился лбом о панель, девчонку швырнуло прямо на колени Хану, болтливый золотой дроид пролетел через всю рубку и впечатался в стену. Хан решил было сперва, что в зад их боднул незамеченный астероид, но нарастающее ускорение показало, что это не удар в корму, а тяговый луч.  
– Чуи, врубай двигатели! – зарычал Хан. – Уходим, уходим, уходим!  
Но уйти им не дали. Луч по мощности превосходил все, с чем Хан сталкивался раньше.  
И исходил он от той самой маленькой неподвижной луны.  
– Почему у меня такое чувство, что все это добром не кончится? – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Связался с вами, как с тухлым яйцом, и чего ради?  
– Семнадцать тысяч, – напомнила девица, отталкиваясь от него, чтобы встать.  
– Которых я пока в глаза не видал.  
– И не увидишь, если нас зацапают штурмовики.  
– Пора прятаться, – сказал старик, поглаживая аккуратную бородку. – Я не сомневаюсь, сынок, что у тебя на корабле есть куда прятаться.

Через полтора часа, когда по кораблю прекратили шнырять имперские досмотрщики, они выбрались из укрытий.  
– Ну вот, – сказал Хан, подпустив в голос столько желчи, что в желчном пузыре, наверное, ничего не осталось, – глушилки массы проработают еще четыре часа, а потом их сканеры нас засекут. Идеи есть?  
– Для начала покинем корабль и займем караулку при ангаре, – сказал старик. – Если тяговый луч управляется оттуда, отключим его и бежим. Если нет... Смена только что началась, еще десять часов их никто не хватится.  
– А что потом? Не говоря уж – как ты собираешься в одиночку справиться с восемью штурмовиками?  
– О, я справлюсь, – улыбнулся старик и дал Чуи знак открыть аппарель.  
Чуи, что самое главное, послушался!  
– Эй, кто здесь капитан – я или он? – прошипел Хан.  
Чуи зарычал в ответ.   
– "Он вроде знает, что делает!" – передразнил Хан. – Да ты что! Он в одиночку думает завалить смену охранников – и при этом знает, что делает? Да он просто чокнутый!  
– На самом деле я и не собирался их заваливать, – старикан смотрел снизу, как будто никуда и не уходил. – Хотя, это в каком смысле понимать слово "завалил". Идемте.  
У Хана глаза полезли на лоб, когда они вошли в караулку. Восемь штурмовиков сидели рядочком, спина к стене, и сопели во все отверстия.  
– Они проспят десять часов, – сказал старикан. – Думаю, этого времени мне хватит, чтобы найти и отключить аттрактор. Р2, подключись к системе и просканируй мне схемы уровней.  
Согласно пискнув, робот вонзился в разъем станционного компьютера.  
– А нам что делать? – спросила девица.  
– Ждать и быть готовыми в любой момент стартовать.  
– Куда? – хорошенький носик татуинской принцессы наморщился. – Альдераана больше нет!  
– Я задам курс, – пообещал дед.  
– Это если ты вернешься. А если нет?  
Сказать по правде, после того, как старикан разделался с караульными, Хан перестал сомневаться в его способностях. Отключит и вернется. Но хорошо бы все-таки иметь план Б, на всякий случай.  
– Тогда стартуйте к Чандриле, – улыбнулся старик. – Любой из коренных жителей планеты имеет доступ к Чандрильской Палате и может пользоваться правительственными каналами связи. Попросите передать, что у вас важная информация от Бена Кеноби. Думаю, этого будет довольно.  
Старикан, прощаясь, положил руку падаванке на плечо.  
– Лея... – девчонка хмуро изучала пол под ногами. – Помни: терпение и спокойствие. Приглядывай за дроидами. Их нужно доставить по назначению, иначе разрушен будет не только Альдераан. Да пребудет с тобой Сила!  
Лея кивнула.  
Когда старик вышел и дверь за ним закрылась, вуки рыкнул, а Хан потянулся, заложил руки за голову и спросил:  
– Где ты откопала этого старца?  
– Бен – великий человек! – запальчиво воскликнула Лея.  
– Ага, великий умелец навлекать неприятности на наши головы.  
– Сказал человек, который торчит Джаббе восемь тысяч, – фыркнула девчонка. – Нет, капитан Соло, неприятности на свою голову собираешь ты сам.  
Астродроид запрыгал и запищал – он, оказывается, так и сидел в сети, воткнувшись в инфоразъем.   
– В чем дело? – спросила Лея.  
– Мисс Лея, он говорит, что нашел его.   
– Кого?  
Хан сел прямо и придвинул к себе поближе шлем.  
– Принца Люка, сэр! – отрапортовал С3PO. – Пятый уровень, блок А-23. Приговорен к уничтожению.  
– Лучше он, чем я, – философски заметил Хан и тут же пожалел об этом.   
Девчонка посмотрела на него, как на безмозглого выползка.   
– И потом, старикан велел сидеть и не высовываться.  
Девчонка фыркнула.  
– Ну и сиди. Не буду мешать.  
Запустив эту шпильку, Лея надела серую фуражку, которую носили техники, и достала из стенного шкафа комбез. Комбез был ей великоват, но броню штурмовика на такие сиськи все равно не подгонишь, не берут баб в штурмовики. Да и на ее рост любая броня будет велика, как ни подгоняй.  
– Ты с оружием собралась идти? Техникам оружие не положено.  
По правде говоря, баб неохотно берут и в техники. Когда сам Хан ненадолго задержался по призыву в имперских войсках, женщин он там видел – раз, два и обчелся, и только в дополнительных службах. Солдат, способный внезапно забеременеть, Империи не требовался.  
– Знаешь, на этой станции может не быть вообще ни одной девки-техника. Тогда тебя выкупят в два счета.  
– У тебя есть идеи получше?  
Хан переглянулся с Чубаккой.   
– Есть, но я не обязан ими делиться,   
– Этот принц... он, наверное, богат, – как бы в пространство сказала девица.  
– Был, – отмахнулся Хан. – Пока его богатство не распылили вместе с планетой.  
– Семья Органа располагает большими активами на Корусанте, Чандриле, Анаксесе и других планетах Оси, – чопорно заявил золотой дроид. – Не подумайте, что я хвастаюсь...  
– Насколько большими? – Хан подался вперед.  
– Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, – со значением сказала девица. – Если у них хватало денег на то, чтобы поддерживать восстание...  
– Ты представить себе не можешь, сколько я могу себе представить, – Хан вскочил. – Да, план у меня есть. Где-то тут я видел наручники...

**Prince in distress**

Дверь в камеру со скрежетом отворилась, и вошел техник в мешковатом сером комбинезоне. Сдернул с головы кепи и высоким, ломающимся голосом заявил:  
– Мы пришли тебя спасти!  
Из-под кепи вывалилась тяжелая каштановая коса.  
"Бредятина, – подумал Люк. – Мне опять вкололи какую-то дрянь, и у меня глюки".  
– Ты кто? – спросил он, на всякий случай щипая себя за руку. Больно.  
– Я – Лея Скайуокер! – гордо сообщило это незамутненное создание. – Со мной Бен Кеноби и твои дроиды!  
– Бен Кеноби? – Люк вскочил, и тут же пришло возмездие за слишком резкое движение: слабость охватила все тело, пришлось опять лечь. – Где он?  
– Ну, он вообще-то пошел отключать здешний тяговый луч. Мы идем, или ты будешь тут валяться?  
– Секунду, – Люк поднял палец. – Дай мне секунду... А лучше руку.  
Ладонь у девушки была крепкая, и, поднявшись на сей раз плавно, Люк сумел устоять на ногах. Девушка в комбинезоне техника нахмурилась:  
– Тебя что, пытали?  
– Ну... без этого не обошлось, но в основном я виноват сам. Я... попортил им систему наведения их адской пушки, – Люк сообразил, что не стоит болтать о своих прорывах Силы. – Они... огорчились.  
Спасительница смотрела на него огромными карими глазами, и в каждом глазу было написано "Герой!".  
О, Великая Сила!  
Он ощутил горькую досаду. В основном на себя – почему, ну почему он такой урод, почему он не выжег Силой пультовую до того, как они выстрелили? Горечь хлынула через край и выплеснулась на девушку.  
– Вы идиоты! Зачем вас сюда понесло? Да еще вместе с дроидами!  
– А что же было, бросить тебя здесь?  
– Да! Они важнее!  
– Вот уж ситха с два! Во-первых, после уничтожения Альдераана мы все равно не знаем, куда лететь. А ты знаешь. Во-вторых, нас захватили тяговым лучом, и мы не вырвемся, если Бен не отключит генераторы. В-третьих...  
Что "в-третьих", Люк так и не узнал: в конце узкого коридора тюремного блока раздались выстрелы, рев какого-то животного (или вуки?), по коридору пополз вонючий пластиковый дым.  
– Эй, давайте быстрее! – крикнул кто-то в доспехах штурмовика, но без шлема. Кореллианский акцент был гуще дыма, застилающего пост.  
Не военный. Тот не избавился бы от неудобного шлема. Потому что если уметь им пользоваться, то он становится очень даже удобным... Тут впереди громыхнуло, и кореллианец бросился в коридор. Следом за ним из дыма возник огромный вуки. Люк решил, что удивляться будет позже.  
– Короче, я заблокировал дверь, но за минуту они ее взрежут, – сообщил кореллианец. – Запасный выход имеется?  
Люк вспомнил, где в камере унитаз, выхватил у девчонки бластер и двумя выстрелами вышиб панель, находившуюся, по его прикидкам, над канализационной трубой.  
– Давайте за мной, с-спасатели! – крикнул он и прыгнул первым.

В канализационной трубе было относительно чисто, а вот в отстойнике на ее конце – не очень. А что сливной воды всего лишь выше колена – так это повезло, в этом тюремном блоке по прикидкам Люка был один-единственный заключенный – он сам. Массивный боковой люк отстойника был заперт. Люк попробовал один дефолтный код, другой... Черт, придется подбирать... И тут у кореллианца кончилось терпение, и он пальнул в замок.  
– Идиот!  
Заряд отразился от сверхжаропрочной облицовки и срикошетил раз пять, прежде чем погаснуть в воде. По счастью, все оперативно пригнулись и не пострадали.   
Зато наверху теперь точно знают, куда мы делись. И хорошо, если решат только обездвижить, а не включить прожиг.   
Ой, нет. Таркин сэкономил на всем, что можно украсть: здесь был вмонтирован не прожиг, а пресс!  
Стены дрогнули и начали сдвигаться.   
Девчонка вытащила из кармана микрофон дроид-комма и быстро заговорила в него, приказывая остановить процедуру. Наушник она при этом в ухо не вставила, и Люк понял, почему – вместо кода подтверждения из него раздались громкие вопли отчаяния: "Ах, наша госпожа умирает! Быстрее, быстрее давай!" Голос был подозрительно знакомый – а значит, дроиды добрались до генерала Кеноби, но теперь предстояло начинать все с начала, а выбраться со Звезды Смерти будет посложнее, чем с арестованного корвета. И лететь теперь надо прямо на базу, если, конечно, есть на чем.

На том конце комма стало подозрительно тихо, а стены между тем сдвинулись. Сервомоторы гудели тихо и равномерно, как сердце. Не сговариваясь, Люк и кореллианец подтолкнули девчонку повыше, на какие-то обломки, а вуки растопырился и уперся в сдвигающиеся стены. Смешно, конечно, думать, что он их удержит, но это же вуки, они уверены, что сила решает все.  
Наконец стены остановились, а девчонка триумфально заорала. Из комма донесся обеспокоенный голос дроида: "Они там умирают! Р2Д2, ты слышишь, как они кричат? Сделай что-нибудь!"  
– Открой люк, – скомандовала девчонка. Она нравилась принцу с каждой секундой все больше: головы не теряла, в отличие от кореллианца, который Люка с каждым мгновением все больше раздражал.  
И не его одного.  
– Лучше бы я пошла сама, – сказала Лея.  
– И не прошла бы дальше первого же блокпоста. Извини, но твою задницу не перепутает с мужской даже слепой миралуки!  
– А твоя сейчас издает какие-то громкие звуки, неуместные в настоящий момент, – парировала девчонка.   
Панель замка загорелась зеленым, внутри стены что-то щелкнуло – и, наконец, беглецы выбрались в технический коридор. Ноги по колено были мокрыми, сухим остался только кореллианец благодаря штурмовому доспеху. Девчонка – Лея Скайуокер, вспомнил Люк – под комбезом и натянутыми прямо поверх ботинок форменными сапогами тоже не слишком пострадала. Вуки отыскал рукав с технической водой и принялся мыть ноги. Люк подумал и тоже сунулся под струю. Все равно уже мокрый, так хоть не вонять.  
Вуки внезапно рявкнул и отпрыгнул, так что струя воды окатила стену рядом с кореллианцем.  
– Эй, ты чего, Чуи?  
– А это что? – спросила Лея, указывая на вылезшее из приоткрытого люка серо-зеленое щупальце.  
Мусорный полип. Люк нажал кнопку на панели – и створка опустилась, отрезая щупальце, которое забилось на полу, пачкая коридор слизью.  
– Мля! – Хан схватился за бластер, но Люк перехватил его руку.  
– Нас услышат.   
Хан подумал и сунул бластер обратно в кобуру.  
– Чуи их до истерики боится, – объяснил он.  
– И что, обязательно палить во все, что движется, без разбору? – спросил Люк.  
– Мой бластер, хочу – палю, хочу – не палю.  
...Кажется, у нас тут тяжелый случай самомнения, переходящего местами в идиотию.  
– Послушайте, – сказал Люк, – я вам благодарен. Но с этого момента вы делаете то, что я вам скажу.  
Хан упер руки в бока.  
– Слушай сюда, твое высочество: я выполняю приказы только одного человека – мои собственные. Ясно?  
– Удивительно, что ты до сих пор жив, – фыркнул Люк.  
– Да уж, – Хан развернулся к Лее. – За такое любой награды будет мало!  
Наемник. Люк вздохнул. Впрочем, нищие не выбирают. За то время, что было у Леи и Бена, они наверняка привлекли лучшего из доступных. В конце концов, тот, кто согласился на спасательный рейд к Звезде Смерти, по определению не может называться нормальным.  
Глухая галерея вывела их к палубе над ангарами. Через обзорное окно было видно, что делается внизу – ряды шаттлов и малых грузовых кораблей, а на пустом пятачке – раздолбанный кореллианский трэмп, вокруг которого снуют техники и штурмовики.  
– Вы на этом прилетели? – спросил Люк. – Да это же просто металлолом!  
Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Хан набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но не успел.  
Слаженно грохнули подошвы по металлу, и из-за поворота вышел взвод штурмовиков. Немая сцена – трое человек и вуки с одной стороны и взвод безликих солдат, закованных в белые доспехи, с другой – длилась недолго. Хан выхватил бластер и, паля наобум, с воплем бросился на штурмовиков. Вуки взревел, схватил бластер и последовал за ним. Штурмовики от неожиданности дали деру.  
Да, подумал Люк. Это человек действия. Браво.  
Лея схватила его за руку и поволокла за собой.  
– Куда... – начал было он.  
– Куда надо.  
Впереди послышалось характерное шипение бластера. Люк нырнул в первую же попавшуюся дверь и выстрелил по панели замка. Изолирующая отсек дверь упала и надежно запечатала вход. С той стороны слышался топот, невнятные вопли, стук чем-то тяжелым по двери.  
– Облава, – пояснил Люк. – Хорошо, что мы успели выбраться из мусорника.  
– Ага, и тут же попали, – язвительно сказала Лея.  
Они и в самом деле попали – площадка, на которую они выскочили, обрывалась прямо у их ног в глубокую шахту, сверху свисал конус силового генератора. Это явно была одна из транспортно-вентиляционных шахт, пронизывавших всю станцию. От двери к такой же двери в противоположной стене должен был выдвигаться мостик, но Люк только что сжег управляющую панель.  
Он испустил тяжелый вздох. Кажется, кореллианская идиотия заразна.  
– Наркотики, – зачем-то сказал он. Оправдания были излишни, но ему отчего-то хотелось, чтобы девушка лучше о нем думала. – Они использовали наркотики, и поэтому я плохо соображаю. Постэффект.  
Между тем дверь ощутимо дернулась – еще немного, и штурмовики с той стороны догадаются пережечь запирающие тяги и отжать дверь каким-нибудь примитивным рычагом. Люк огляделся.  
– М-м... ты могла бы совершить прыжок Силы?  
– Нет, не могла бы, – с искренним сожалением сказала девушка. – Я всего один день как джедай.  
Люк вздохнул.  
– Нам бы сейчас монотрос метров на пять....  
– До того края не достанет, да и по канату я бегать не умею, – сказала девушка.  
– Можно было бы захлестнуть за крепления генератора и перейти маятником на другую сторону.  
...или отрастить крылья и перелететь, или предаться еще одной бесплодной мечте, пока дверь не взломают... Или броситься вниз?  
– Так чего мы тут стоим? – девица полезла в отделение своего ремонтного пояса и вытащила катушку страховочного монотроса с подходящим креплением на конце.  
– Ты воистину настоящая падаванка, – покачал головой Люк.  
– Ха! – Лея пристегнула карабин к поясу, а крюк забросила на крепление силового генератора. Подергала – вроде держит. – Главное, чтобы выдержал двоих. Цепляйтесь за меня, ваше высочество.  
Люка не пришлось просить дважды.   
То ли из благодарности, то ли еще по какой-то причине, он не удержался и поцеловал девушку в губы. Легко, одним прикосновением.   
Идиот.  
– На счастье, – неловко оправдался он. Лея широко улыбнулась, обняла его в ответ и оттолкнулась от мостика.  
Им повезло – троса и его размаха хватило как раз до площадки перед противоположной дверью, а Люк сумел удержаться в самой нижней точке полета, хотя у него и потемнело в глазах. Едва их ноги коснулись поверхности, девушка отстегнула трос, и они все так же в обнимку вывалились в кольцевой коридор. Вслед грохнул выстрел – с той стороны открыли-таки дверь, но стреляли явно наугад и с досады.  
– Я на тебе женюсь, – в восторге сказал он. Глаза девушки расширились до пределов возможного, и Люк торопливо добавил:  
– Потом. Если захочешь.  
Она молча поднялась и помогла подняться ему.  
– Бежим, – и Люк побежал за ней, хотя в его исполнении это выглядело как "очень быстро ковыляем, пошатываясь".

**Дарт Вейдер сводит счеты, а "Тысячелетний сокол" улетает на свободу**

Манипулировать примитивным разумом, воспитанным в духе слепого подчинения, легко. Кеноби без затруднений прошел на нужный уровень, отключил генераторы и собрался идти за Люком – как вдруг раздался сигнал тревоги, и в коридорах началась беготня.  
Это, в общем, не очень затрудняло дело – суетящиеся штурмовики так же подвержены внушению, как и стоящие на постах, – но это значило, что дети не усидели в караулке и нужно поспешить им на помощь.  
Бен усмехнулся в бороду со смешанным чувством досады и ностальгии. Как можно было на пять минут поверить, что дочь Анакина Скайуокера будет подчиняться его указаниям и следовать первоначальному плану? Что ее удастся обмануть, скрыв присутствие Люка на станции? Старый дурак, ты делаешь те же ошибки, что и в молодости. Зря говорят, что с возрастом приходит и мудрость. Иногда возраст приходит один. Бен потянулся, одним движением напряг тренированные мускулы... Увы, сдавшие в сравнении с прежними годами. Если Вейдер попадется навстречу...  
– На этой проклятой станции на три Скайуокера больше, чем надо, – проворчал он и прошагал по мостку над шахтой генератора навстречу судьбе.  
Какое-то мгновение казалось, что все обойдется. Через обзорное окно ангара он увидел, как Лея и Люк сталкиваются с кореллианским контрабандистом и его вуки. От сердца отлегло: им оставалось только добежать до "Сокола".  
И тут словно ледяной ветер прошел по коридору.  
У входа в ангар высилась черная фигура Дарта Вейдера.  
– Я ждал тебя, Оби-ван. Вот мы и встретились наконец. Круг замкнулся.  
Оби-ван активировал меч.  
– Когда я покинул тебя, я был всего лишь ученик, – Вейдер высвободил свое лезвие. – Теперь я мастер.  
– Ты забыл, Вейдер: это я покинул тебя, – спокойно сказал Кеноби. – И ты был в этот момент обгорелым обрубком. Что в тебе осталось живого? Что еще можно отсечь? Знаешь, мне почти жаль поднимать меч на калеку.  
Вейдер не тронулся с места и не атаковал. Да, прошли времена, когда его можно было насмешкой вывести из равновесия. Вейдер не говорил ни слова, лишь напряжение Силы вокруг нарастало, оно было так велико, что рядовые штурмовики даже не смотрели в сторону этого коридора, темный ужас отвращал их даже от мысли заглянуть сюда.  
Кеноби понял, что если не атакует, то будет раздавлен.  
– Не стесняйся, – сказал Вейдер. – Старику на краю могилы не зазорно атаковать калеку.  
Кеноби встряхнулся, сбрасывая наваждение, и прянул вперед в низком выпаде.  
Лучшие времена обоих действительно были уже позади: электромеханические протезы Вейдера и старые суставы Кеноби (жизнь на Татуине пошла им совсем не на пользу) не давали возможности совершать лихие прыжки, да и кому нужны эти прыжки, если оба достигли уже того уровня мастерства, когда легкое движение запястья становится смертоносным.  
Удар, выпад, блок, еще удар...  
– Силы изменяют тебе, старик.  
Кеноби знал это. Понимал, что сейчас умрет.  
– Но это не принесет тебе победы, – ответил он. – Если ты сразишь меня, я стану сильнее, чем был когда-либо.  
И вновь клинки скрестились.

– Куда вас холера понесла? – напустился Хан на Люка и Лею.  
– Нас? – девушка уперла руки в бедра. – Это разве мы помчались на штурмовиков очертя голову?  
– Хватит, – отрезал Люк. – Мы почти у цели, а вы опять...  
Чубакка согласно рыкнул.  
– Ладно, ладно, – отмахнулся Хан. – Значит, по одному короткими перебежками до "Сокола". Леди первая.  
– Это почему?  
Люк негромко застонал и несколько раз легонько стукнулся головой в переборку.  
– Хорошо, я первая, – согласилась Лея. – Но Люк со мной, он не может двигаться быстро, его нужно поддерживать...  
– Чуи, возьми его подмышку, – скомандовал Хан, и Люк мгновенно оказался в волосатых, пахнущих мокрой псиной объятиях.  
– И где старикан? – огляделся контрабандист.  
– Вон! – показала Лея на противоположный конец ангара. – О, боги...  
– Бегом, бегом, распереживалась тут! – Хан подтолкнул ее вперед, и она помчалась к аппарели, время от времени делая прыжки в сторону, чтобы ее не могли подстрелить с упреждением.  
– Чуи, – Хан и Вуки обменялись кивками. Люк проникся к наемнику невольным уважением: по второму, пересекающему открытое пространство, будут стрелять более прицельно. Качество имперских бластеров, конечно, оставляет желать лучшего, но достаточно плотный огонь...  
– А-а-а-а! – заорал Хан и прыжками-кувырками-зигзагами помчался вперед.  
Выждав несколько мгновений, вуки бросился за ним. Третьим бежать менее опасно, чем вторым, потому что на второго уже отвлеклось внимание врага, но к запаху мокрой шерсти добавился запах паленой: несколько выстрелов вуки слегка зацепили.  
Сбрасывая Люка на аппарель, Чуи довольно крепко его приложил, но принц не возражал. Соло уже вбежал в рубку и запускал двигатель.  
– Скорее! – азартно прокричал он. – Мочи его, старый ты пердун, мочи!  
Этот возглас был обращен к Бену, который, тесня лорда Вейдера, шаг за шагом приближался к кораблю. Старый джедай, конечно, не мог его слышать – но он услышал возглас Леи:  
– Бен! – и улыбнулся в ответ.  
Штурмовики отвлеклись от стрельбы по беглецам, чтобы поддержать огнем Вейдера, но тот вскинул руку – и, по всей видимости, это была команда "Отставить!" Но Лея не интересовалась правилами честной игры. Она подняла бластер и нацелила его Вейдеру в спину.  
Прежде чем Люк сказал, что на Вейдере зарядоотражающий доспех, Кеноби вдруг опустил меч – и огненное лезвие Вейдера одним ударом располовинило его на уровне плеч. То есть... располовинило его плащ. Одежда Кеноби, дымясь, осела на пол, но самого джедая в ней не было. Вейдер для верности даже ногой потоптал этот ворох тряпья – тела не было...  
– Бе-е-ен! – завопила Лея и открыла беспорядочный огонь. Люк ухватил ее за пояс, втащил в корабль – точнее, втащил на аппарель, дальше свое дело сделали сервомоторы, закрывающие вход.  
– Ну, взлетаем! – Соло подал машину назад и развернул. – Кто не спрятался, я не виноват...  
Автоматика мгновенно задраила все переборки, когда "Сокол" вынес из пушки створки шлюза. Вроде бы все штурмовики успели добежать. Вроде бы.  
Лея лежала на полу, обхватив голову руками, и что-то шептала про себя. Люк прислушался.  
– ...Нет страсти, есть покой. Нет хаоса, есть гармония...  
Положив руку ей на плечо, Люк подхватил:  
– Нет смерти, есть великая Сила...  
Девушка перевернулась и села, чуть шмыгнула носом.  
– Ты тоже знаешь эту мантру?  
– Меня ей научили в детстве. Когда начались прорывы Силы.  
– Так ты...  
Люк кивнул.  
– Я собирался высадиться на Татуине и стать учеником Кеноби. Теперь... – он развел руками.  
– Извини, что я так взбесилась, – сказала она. – Просто утром убили моих родителей... то есть, дядю и тетю, но они меня вырастили... И вот теперь еще Бен...  
– У меня на глазах разнесли родную планету и убили примерно девять миллиардов человек, – сказал Люк.  
– Прости. Я как-то не подумала... Это просто не укладывается в голове, хотя...  
– Да. Я тоже ничего не чувствую. Разум не вмещает. Кто-то из древних сказал, что гибель одного человека – трагедия, а гибель миллионов – статистика...  
– Эй, философ, – бросил, развернув кресло, Хан. – Куда держать курс? К Чандриле?  
– Нет, – Люк поднялся и подал руку Лее. Вообще-то ей помощь была не нужна, скорее он бы свалился, если бы она всерьез оперлась на его предплечье, но она с печальной улыбкой приняла его руку, пусть даже чисто символически коснулась.  
Хан, заметив это, скривился.  
– Курс на Явин, – сказал Люк – и, добравшись до кресла, опустился в него с облегчением.


	3. Битва при Явине

Испытай, завладев  
Еще теплым мечом  
И доспехи надев, –  
Что почем, что почем!  
Разберись, кто ты – трус  
Иль избранник судьбы,  
И попробуй на вкус  
Настоящей борьбы.

_В. Высоцкий_   


**Скайуокер - это фамилия, сэр!**

Лея спустилась в ангар. Задание найти командира Красной эскадрильи, представиться и поступить в распоряжение было четким, но вот как его выполнить... Ангар был полон народу – пилоты в оранжевых комбезах, техники, дроиды... Поди найди тут кого... Лея решительно подошла к парню в оранжевом, осматривавшему икс-файтер, и дернула его за рукав.  
Тот обернулся:  
– Тебе чего?  
– Мне нужен командир Красной эскадрильи.  
– А ты вообще кто?  
– Я Лея Скайуокер. Генерал Додонна приказал мне найти командира Красной эскадрильи и поступить в его распоряжение. Я пилот.   
– Ты? – парень посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.  
Лея вздохнула. Ну вот, и в Галактике все то же самое.   
– Пойдем, – сказал пилот.  
Командир эскадрильи, уже немолодой дядька, фыркать не стал. Он явно готов был посадить в кокпит файтера хоть девушку, хоть ботана.   
– Эй, Дарклайтер! Иди сюда. Покажи все новичку, и пусть техники выкатят ей машину!  
"Дарклайтер?" Лея обернулась и увидела его. Биггс, живой и здоровый, непривычно коротко стриженный, с дурацкими усиками, шел к ней, улыбаясь.  
– Лея! Вот здорово! И ты здесь! – закричал он.  
Они обнялись.  
– А ты что здесь делаешь? Ты же поступил в Академию?  
– Ага, поступил. Поучился и сбежал. А ты как?  
Лея запнулась. Рассказывать, как именно – она не хотела. Это придется вспоминать все, а значит, ее едва держащееся самообладание лопнет, и получатся сопли и рыдания. По счастью, вмешался командир:  
– Биггс, ты ее знаешь?  
– А то! Лея – лучший пилот от Мос-Эйсли до Мос-Эспа!  
– Тогда ставлю ее к тебе вторым номером, а то ты у нас без ведомого.   
– Есть, сэр! – вытянулся по стойке "смирно" Биггс. – Давай, Скайуокер, покажи все, что умеешь.  
– Скайуокер? – комэск нахмурился. – Ты сказал – "Скайуокер"?   
Лея встала ровно и ответила:  
– Да, сэр! Лея Скайуокер с Татуина, сэр.  
Комэск еще раз оглядел ее с ног до головы – заношенная запашная рубашка, давно утратившая первоначальный цвет, штаны в пятнах от всякой дряни, грубое пончо, растрепанная коса, разбитые в хлам башмаки с обмотками... Лее стало неловко, она опустила голову.  
– Значит, Лея Скайуокер? – судя по голосу, он улыбнулся. – Я знал твоего отца. Он был лучшим пилотом Галактики. Ты, я смотрю, идешь по его стопам?  
Он указал на меч у нее на поясе.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Удачи. Потом поговорим.   
Он ушел, а Биггс проговорил:  
– Гляди-ка, правда, а я думал, что ты это сочинила...  
– Я сочинила? Да я... да ты... – Лея аж задохнулась от возмущения. Это что же – лучший друг не верил, что она и правда дочь Анакина Скайуокера, и притворялся?  
– Прости. Не, ну правда, Лея, прости, пожалуйста!   
Гнев мгновенно утих.  
– Ладно, прощаю, – сказала она. – Все равно дядя не хотел, чтобы об этом болтали.   
– А... как ты... ну, он же не хотел тебя отпускать. Ты убежала?  
– Потом расскажу.  
– Ладно. Пойдем, переоденешься, и машины готовить пора.   
Комбез на складе ей подбирали долго. Самый маленький был ей широковат, а рукава пришлось подворачивать под дополнительные ремешки.  
– Ерунда! – сказал Биггс. – Зато у тебя масса меньше.   
"Икс-винг" был не новый – похоже, его не раз перебирали по винтикам, ни одной пломбы не было ни на панели управления, ни внутри, – но исправный. Управление простое, интуитивно понятное. Гнездо под астродроида было пустым.  
– Тебе какого – А4 или Р2?  
– У меня свой есть, – сказала Лея. – Сейчас сбегаю заберу.   
– Погоди, вместе идем. 

Конференц-зал был забит парнями в оранжевых комбезах. В основном людьми – на этой базе было мало негуманоидов, хотя кое-где мелькали.  
Р2Д2 стоял под большим проектором, от корпуса тянулся кабель. Рядом с проекционным столом стояло несколько человек – генерал Додонна, чем-то похожий на Бена Кеноби, высокая худощавая женщина – Мон Мотма, бывший сенатор, предводитель оппозиции, еще какие-то люди – и Люк. Он успел помыться и переодеться – в черный рабочий комбез, из-за которого казался еще бледнее, чем был, да волосы расчесал и связал в хвостик сзади.  
– ...Итак, – сказал генерал, увеличивая кусочек проекции. – Вот уязвимое место станции – выходящая на поверхность шахта охлаждения диаметром около двух метров. Она ведет непосредственно к реактору. Если выпустить ракету в эту шахту под прямым углом, то она взорвется прямо в реакторе и вызовет цепную реакцию.   
– Нереально, – сказал черноволосый парень с резкими чертами лица, сидевший слева от Леи.  
– Почему же? – сказала она. – Не труднее, наверное, чем попасть в глаз песчаной крысе со спидера.   
Справа хмыкнул Биггс – он-то попал не в глаз, а за ухо, но попал же.   
Слева промолчали.   
Наконец все было сказано, и генерал завершил собрание:  
– Да пребудет с вами Сила!

– Ну, – Лея почему-то выглядела раскрасневшейся, как от долгого бега, и дышала так же. – Ты не... благословишь меня перед полетом?  
– Э? – у Люка впервые в жизни просили благословения, и он понятия не имел, как его дают.  
Девушка покраснела еще сильней.  
– Не поцелуешь на счастье? Как тогда, перед прыжком?  
– О, – кажется, он утратил способность изъясняться не гласными. – А... Да.  
Уф. Что-то у самого случилось с дыханием.  
Он шагнул к Лее и, не зная, куда девать руки, взял ее ладони в свои.  
– Только по-настоящему, – быстро и тихо сказала она. – С языком и все такое.  
Час от часу не легче.  
– Конечно. Только я раньше... э-э-э... никого не благословлял. По-настоящему.  
– Я тоже, – девушка чуть вытянула шею. Люк уперся лбом в поднятое забрало ее летного шлема. Пришлось склонить голову набок, губы соприкоснулись... Он почувствовал на них язык Леи, ответил, нет, все равно неудобно, дурацкий шлем... Прижав девушку к себе, он поцеловал ее крепче. Она тоже обхватила его руками, стиснула изо всех сил...  
Рядом захлопали. Люк и Лея отшатнулись друг от друга. Увидели Хана Соло.  
Лея резко развернулась и убежала. Люк остался, в полном смятении.  
– Чем тебя намазали, высочество? Ты и пяти часов с этой девушкой не провел, а она уже на тебя вешается. Давай, открой свой секрет.  
Люк смерил его взглядом. Наемник стоял, скрестив ноги и опираясь плечом на штабель ящиков с оружием: груз, который ему дали до Баркеша сверх премии, выплаченной за спасение Люка и дроидов. Его вид раздражал юношу неописуемо.  
– Кто знает, – сказал он. – Может, я просто не давлю на нее. Не строю из себя крутого парня типа "О, детка, почеши мне позвоночник".  
Последнее он сказал, копируя кореллианский акцент, и этого, наверное, делать все же не стоило. Соло сгреб его за ворот комбеза.  
– Не знал бы, что тебя сегодня уже отмудохали штурмовики, врезал бы.  
Люк почти бессознательно провел высвобождение из захвата с последующим болевым приемом на кисть. Доводить до конца не стал – это значило бы вывихнуть Хану руку, но хватило и так. Наемник, потирая запястье, посмотрел более уважительно.  
– А я думал, ты совсем размазня, высочество. Не ожидал...  
Многие так думали. Многие не ожидали. Люк усмехнулся.  
– Ты доволен своей платой?  
– Триста тысяч, – Соло качнул головой. – Это не "больше, чем я могу себе представить", но признаюсь, больше, чем я собирался запросить за такой короткий фрахт. Плюс премиальные по доставке груза... Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пересмотрю свою политическую доктрину.  
– И какая же у тебя политическая доктрина?  
– Я либерал-пофигист. Верю в свободное предпринимательство и свой гипердвигатель. Но с учетом последних событий во мне почему-то проснулись симпатии к повстанцам. Оказалось, что вы платите не хуже других.  
– Мы не заинтересованы в тех, кто работает только ради прибыли.  
– А в ком вы заинтересованы? В восторженных девчонках, чтобы посылать их под вражеские лазеры?  
– А ты бы запер ее босую и беременную на кухне, да?  
– Нет, но уж всяко не стал бы посылать ее в бой, в который сам не пойду!  
Люк скрипнул зубами. Он отлично пилотировал файтеры и шаттлы и наверняка был бы сейчас в ангаре вместе с Леей, не провали он самый простой тест на координацию: с закрытыми глазами прикоснуться кончиком пальца к кончику носа. "Нервное истощение" – таков был врачебный вердикт, и Люка без дальнейших разговоров списали на землю "до восстановления... ну или как получится".  
– Я занимаю свое место по боевому расписанию, выполняя долг там, где прикажут, – отчеканил он. – А ты... ты просто бежишь.  
И, не давая Соло времени для ответного выпада, он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Через десять минут сквозь прозрачный купол штабного помещения он увидел, как "Тысячелетний сокол" исчезает в облаках. Мон Мотма, встав рядом, положила руку ему на плечо.  
– Вы не боитесь за свой груз? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – усмехнулась предводительница. – Мы выдали ему плату баркешскими бонами, обналичить их он сможет, только если доставит груз. И... если дела пойдут совсем плохо, то, по крайней мере, не все боеприпасы погибнут. Насколько серьезно ты повредил их центр управления?  
Люк пожал плечами.  
– Я был лишен возможности оценить степень повреждения... Давайте исходить из того, что они починятся быстро.  
– Ты все еще винишь себя за то, что не смог предотвратить гибель Альдераана. Не надо.  
– Я виню себя за другое...  
– За то, что не сможешь пойти в бой вместе с этой девушкой? Я слышала ваш разговор с Соло. В этом ты тоже не должен себя винить. Поверь, мы здесь рискуем не меньше. Если Звезда Смерти подойдет на дистанцию поражения и выстрелит – у пилотов будет больше шансов спастись, чем у нас.  
– Об этом не вспомнят, когда будут вспоминать битву при Явине. Вспомнят, что Люк Органа, подготовленный пилот, остался на земле, а девушка пошла в бой и, возможно, погибла.  
– Значит, дело только в этом? Тебя не смущает, что тысячи женщин рискуют здесь, на планете? Не отдает ли это дикарской идеей мужского превосходства?  
– Нет, – Люк нахмурился. – Кажется, я… попросту влюблен. Я… очень резко выговорил Хану Соло, но в чем-то он прав. Когда ты любишь женщину, хочется ее оберегать…  
– Вот как, – Мон Мотма слегка покачала головой. – Сейчас неподходящий момент и мне неприятно это говорить, но… Если все кончится благополучно для нее и для нас – не отвечай больше на ее авансы. Не поощряй ее.  
– Почему?  
Мон Мотма поджала губы.  
– Ты знаешь, как умерла ее мать?  
– Вроде бы... – Люк припомнил, о чем беседовали мама и Пуджа Наберрие. – Она утратила волю к жизни после того, как погиб ее супруг, и не перенесла родов...  
– Ну, можно и так сказать... – Мон Мотма понизила голос. – Но магистр Йода считал, что она не выдержала напряжения Силы, проходившей через ребенка. Несомненно, дочь Анакина Скайуокера наделена необычайной чувствительностью к Силе. Ты тоже. Ваш ребенок может... стать катастрофой. Уже сама любовь... Поверь, Совет джедаев не из вредности ввел обет безбрачия.   
Десять возражений появились у Люка одновременно, столкнулись где-то в горле и застряли там. Мон Мотма была близкой подругой и родителей, и матери Леи, и Оби-вана. Ни один человек не безошибочен – но Мон Мотма всегда говорила только о том, что знает точно.  
– Наверное, не стоит... знакомить Лею с версией магистра Йоды, – предположил он. – Не хватало ей только счесть себя убийцей матери...  
– Конечно, – у Мон Мотмы был какой-то странный взгляд. – Я всегда знала, что могу положиться на твое благородство и такт.  
– Значит, я должен сидеть в штабе и утешаться тем, что все мы рискуем одинаково?  
– Я бы посоветовала тебе не сидеть в штабе, а пойти и лечь. Тебя есть кому заменить, поверь.  
– Не хочу проспать ни нашу победу, ни собственную смерть.  
На самом деле он просто боялся закрыть глаза. Каждый раз, как он это делал, перед ним вставал Альдераан, исчезающий в белой вспышке.  
Он ничего не чувствовал, кроме усталости, и не хотел ничего, кроме нее, чувствовать. Он боялся отдыха. Как смерти.  
– Тогда иди и занимай место за пультом, – сказала Мон Мотма. Он отсалютовал и направился в штаб.  
Люк пропустил ее в штаб впереди себя и занял место наблюдателя – в диспетчеры из-за нервного истощения он тоже не годился.  
– Расстояние до объекта двести четырнадцать единиц, – сказал он, глядя в экран с координатной сеткой.  
– Стартует Оранжевая эскадрилья...  
Над прозрачным куполом пронеслась группа икс-вингов.  
Битва началась.

**"Используй Силу!"**

...О великая Сила, что я делаю, дура, дура, дура, кто тебе сказал, что ты можешь управлять боевой машиной? Она похожа на лендспидер? Да, как банта на сарлака! И те, и те живут в песках, а больше никакого сходства! Ну вот выкручивайся теперь, уходи от вражеского огня, и старайся при этом не попасть в своих, не врезаться в Звезду Смерти, следовать за ведущим, слушать указания диспетчера, извлекать из них какую-то пользу (да, спасибо, я тоже вижу эту пушку, даже слишком хорошо я ее вижу!) и при этом не наделать в штаны, потому что страшно, очень страшно, впервые по-настоящему страшно за все эти сумасшедшие сутки!  
А я-то думала, в пилотских академиях просто дурака валяют... Чему там учиться – сел, полетел...  
– Красный-пять, заткни эту спарку.  
– Есть, сэр...   
Какую спарку? Что такое вообще спарка? Наверное, эта двойная пушка, плюющаяся плазменными зарядами, сейчас мы ее... Лея выжала обе гашетки, очередь плазменных зарядов вспорола корпус вражеской станции и добралась до пушки. Та умолкла.  
– Золотая эскадрилья, мы расчистили вход, ныряйте!  
Группа атаки пошла в шахту, помоги им Сила.  
– Красные, на вас заходят из-под солнца, группа в двенадцать машин.  
Знакомый голос. Люк? Люк!  
– Вижу, встречаю.  
– Я Оранжевый лидер, вижу, иду на по...  
Вспышка, треск помех, был человек – и нет...  
Но ведь и с ними тоже можно так – был и нет... Лея ловит в прицел красное пятнышко вражеской машинки, захват цели, очередь, вспышка, треск!  
– Молодец, – выдыхает в наушники Биггс. – Лея, детка, я опять задолжал тебе свою задницу.  
"Опять"? Ах, да, та история в каньоне Диабло, "отвальная" вечеринка Биггса, чуть не ставшая для него последней. Как давно это было, какими они были дураками...  
– Пустое.  
Такие долги в бою отдаются очень быстро: пара секунд, и уже Биггс стряхнул с хвоста Леи надоедливого ухажера.  
– Есть! – заорал в наушниках пилот Золотых. – Есть, уходим!  
И тут же:  
– Нет, нет! Зараза! Ракеты не взорвались, повторяю, ракеты не взорвались, цель не поражена!  
– Твою тетерю! – Это командир, Гарвен Дрейс, тот, что летал с отцом. – Слышу вас, Золотой, иду на цель.  
– Удачи, ребята.  
...И снова гонка среди внешних конструкций Звезды Смерти, чем-то похожих на каньоны Татуина, вот только крысы тут отстреливаются, плюются плазмой навстречу, а стервятники заходят сверху и плюются в спину. Впереди кто-то словил заряд в маневровый двигатель и не вписался в поворот, кажется, этот милый толстяк Поркинс. Я впишусь, папа. Я Лея Скайуокер. Папа, ты слышишь меня?  
"Я тебя слышу".   
Чье-то пристальное, темное внимание сгустилось в районе затылка. Вдоль позвоночника сжалась вся кожа и волоски стали дыбом.  
– Пошел вон, – проговорила Лея; думала, про себя, оказалось – вслух. – Пошел вон, гребаный убийца!  
– Кто? Ты это кому, Красный-пять?  
– Вейдеру. Он командует вражеской эскадрильей!  
– О-о, зараза!  
– Спокойно! Команды ссать не было! – это опять командир. – Вейдер или не Вейдер, а мы заходим на цель! Семь, восемь – со мной! Два, три, пять, одиннадцать, прикрывайте!  
– Есть, сэр!  
Лея сказала это, еле ворочая языком: темная сила сдавила горло.  
"Ты умрешь".  
...увернуться от огня "катушки", ответить ему на "воздушный поцелуй", отогнать от шахты...  
"Ты умрешь".  
...Проводить очередью вражеский истребитель, вовлечь его в погоню, увести от командира прочь...  
"Ты умрешь, Скайуокер".  
– Не сегодня! – прорычала Лея сквозь зубы. – Не сегодня!

– До выхода на прямую видимость – две минуты.   
Собственный голос казался Люку чужим.  
На схеме шарик Звезды Смерти неотвратимо полз вокруг Явина. Еще пара минут – и станция уставится на Древесную луну круглым зрачком мощнейшей пушки в галактике.  
На тактическом экране – россыпь цветных меток. Цветные эскадрильи убывают. Зеленая – почти вся. Желтая... две отметки. В какой из них Лея? В Красной? Что они делают над "каньоном"? Красная должна была прикрывать снаружи... Неужели все атакующие вышли из строя?   
Люк вывел картинку. Два ведомых – стандартные тай-файтеры, "катушки". Средний – массивный, с усиленной кабиной и движком... Черный. Такой черный, что прожигает дыру в темноте космоса.  
– Пошел вон! – единственный женский голос. – Пошел вон, гребаный убийца!  
...Те, кто утверждал, что Вейдер знает только наслаждение Силой, ошибались. Больше всего на свете он наслаждается полетом. Угольно-черный тай-файтер летел легко, свободно, и выбивал цветные метки со схемы, словно монетки со стола смахивал.  
Он прорвался сквозь заслон Красных, как шмель через паутину, и отметка заходящего на шахту Гарвена Дрейса погасла. Командный центр застонал в один голос.  
– Красный-два, принимаю команду, – голос Антиллеса оставался невозмутим, словно он не в смертельной каше варился, а наблюдал за боем со стороны. – Третий, пятый, идем на цель.  
Их некому было прикрывать, а со стороны зенита опять заходило звено "катушек" во главе с Вейдером.  
– Не сегодня, – прохрипела в наушниках Лея. – Не сегодня.  
– Двигатель подбит, – рапортует Антиллес. – Уступаю дорогу.  
Он выходит из каньона, делает иммельман, разворот и заходит в тыл тройке тай-файтеров. Обмен выстрелами, один подбит. Не Вейдер. Какая жалость. Но все равно хорошо, Антиллес, все равно спасибо, одним шансом больше...  
Антиллес бьет в хвост Вейдеру, но ведомый прикрывает лидера. Еще выстрел. Файтер остался в каньоне, пилот держит курс, хотя из правого движка тянется черная струйка. Взрыв! Тай-файтер разносит по выносным мачтам, осколки попадают в истребитель Антиллеса, сшибают управляющие плоскости, и Веджа кувырком уносит в сторону от боя.  
Рядом с Леей и Третьим нет никого. Сейчас Вейдер нажмет на спуск...  
Люк до крови прокусил губу.  
– Йохохо! – залихватскому воплю вторит возбужденный рык вуки, спаренная корабельная пушка бьет между Вейдером и двумя Красными, от близкого попадания у тай-файтера сбоит управление, и Вейдера выносит из каньона, как будто им из пращи запустили. Хороший из вас наблюдатель, принц Органа, грузовика не заметили.  
"Тысячелетний сокол", самая быстрая развалюха Галактики, несется к экваториальной впадине Звезды Смерти почти под прямым углом. Этот псих решил взорвать Звезду Смерти вместе с собой? Он понимает, что станции его взрыв – что слону дробина?  
Да, понимает. Тормозные двигатели на полную, "Сокол" чуть ли не задом садится на обшивку станции, но успевает сманеврировать.  
– Я прикрываю, детка! – орет кореллианец. – Делай, что надо, и ничего не бойся!  
– Спасибо тебе, сукин ты сын! – орет в избытке чувств Третий. – Ты спас наши жопы и выжег нам прицел! Спасибочки тебе огромное!   
– Меняемся, – ведомый вырывается вперед. Это Лея – Люк знает это без пометок, это она мчится по прямой... и у нее отключен прицел.  
– Она с ума сошла! – восклицает диспетчер. – Красный-пять, включи прицел!  
– Нет! – Люк почему-то совершенно точно, с ледяной ясностью знает, что делать. – Лея, ты слышишь меня? Нет эмоций, есть покой... Нет невежества – есть знание...  
– Нет страсти, есть ясность, – подхватывает Лея. – Нет Хаоса, есть гармония.  
– Нет смерти, – шепчет вместе с ней Люк. – Есть великая Сила.  
На какое-то мгновение он чувствует этот океан и сливается с ним, растворяется в потоке и становится потоком, становится одно с Леей, с ее истребителем, с ракетами, направленными в шахту, и с шахтой, принимающей эти ракеты...  
И с серебристой тенью Оби-вана Кеноби, распахнувшей объятия навстречу...  
Это единение длится лишь миг – а потом разрушается. Старый джедай протягивает руку – и мягко толкает в грудь, Люк падает назад, обвисает в кресле, белая вспышка заволакивает экран и небосвод, радостный вопль заполняет командный центр...  
"Радуйтесь, мы победили!" – сказал гонец и упал замертво.

Когда Лея посадила истребитель в ангаре, ее пришлось вынимать, как Р2 из гнезда: ноги не держали. По счастью, до самого храма и ее, и Дарклайтера несли на руках. Немного позже сел "Тысячелетний Сокол" – он задержался, подбирая Антиллеса. Эту троицу в большой зал древнего храма тоже принесли на руках. Даже вуки.  
Увидев возле одной из колонн бледноватого Люка, Лея выбралась из дружеских объятий и протолкалась к нему.  
– Как ты это сделал?  
– Что?  
– Не валяй дурака! Ты был там. Был рядом со мной.  
– Да нет, я всего лишь сидел на связи.  
– Ну ладно, мне-то не рассказывай! Я слышала – ты сказал: "Используй Силу!" – Лея обхватила его и попыталась поцеловать, но он уклонился. – Что такое? Что-то случилось?  
– М-м, нет... Извини, я с самого начала не должен был... Лея, то, что ты чувствуешь... то, что я тогда чувствовал... это просто возбуждение нервной системы, реакция на страх, всплеск эмоций. Нам предстоит сделаться джедаями, а у джедаев нет ни эмоций, ни привязанностей. Лучше... начинать отвыкать прямо сейчас.  
У Леи что-то оборвалось и упало внутри.  
– А, да... конечно.  
Она отвернулась и сразу же налетела на Дарклайтера и Антиллеса.  
– Люк, мы идем пить! – сказал Антиллес. – Ты с нами?  
Люк покачал головой. Антиллес понимающе кивнул.  
– День у всех был тяжелый. Но если надумаешь – мы будем на третьем ярусе.  
Дарклайтер сгреб Лею рукой за плечи и поволок за собой.  
– Он неважно выглядит.  
– Что? – не поняла Лея.  
– Как будто не спал месяц. Не, я знаю, что после хорошей заварухи хочется иногда сбросить пар и с кем-нибудь как следует потрахаться. Но честное слово, этот парень закатился бы в обморок прямо на тебе. Или под тобой. Ты как предпочитаешь?  
Лея не предпочитала никак, у нее еще ни разу не было... предпочтений, но не рассказывать же Биггсу, что она целый год просидела на ферме одна, еще возомнит о себе...  
– Ты что, себя предложить решил? – фыркнула она.  
– Неа. Не-не-не. Только бутылка. А лучше бочка. Поверь опытному бойцу.  
– Это ты за год уже сделался таким опытным бойцом?  
– Тут год за пять идет. Так вот, бутылка лучше, – он сунул в руки Лее уже откупоренную. – Во-первых, бутылке не нужно нравиться. Во-вторых, у бутылки не болит голова. А в-третьих, и это самое главное – до какого бы свинства ты ни набрался, у бутылки наутро – никаких претензий.   
Лея подумала, отхлебнула, подумала снова – и пришла к выводу, что он прав.

**Пилоты страдают от похмелья и советуют Хану Соло жениться**

В Красной эскадрилье было двенадцать человек. В живых осталось трое. За каждого из погибших пили не чокаясь, и когда добрались до одиннадцатого номера, Лея уже с трудом помнила, за что пьют. Потом скорбная часть закончилась и началась радостная, потом закончился кореллианский эль и перешли на что-то более крепкое и сладкое, потом закончилось и оно, и перешли на какую-то лютую бормотуху, в промежутках между всем этим делом пели повстанческие песни и танцевали, и Лея вдруг обнаружила, что ее кружит в объятиях Хан Соло и поняла, что совершенно не возражает. Ну да, он грубиян, хвастун и это, как его... кон-тран-бан-дит... Нет, конс-транс-бас-ист... Что ты ржешь, Биггс, придурок? Словом, плевать, он отличный парень! И он сегодня нас спас! Да-а, он спас мою хорошенькую попку. И я его сейчас поцелую... Да, прямо в губы. Да, и он целуется лучше, намного лучше, чем принц Органа. Чихать я хотела на принца.  
Потом они целовались еще снаружи третьего яруса, а потом был совершенно позорный момент, когда Лею тошнило прямо через парапет храма. Потом был еще стаканчик чего-то мятного, чтобы смыть этот вкус, а потом...  
Голова болела, мочевой пузырь распирало до пределов возможного, а во рту было так гнусно, будто она пожевала Чубакку. Тело затекло, а в нос шибал запах чьей-то подмышки...  
Лея разлепила глаза и обнаружила, что это подмышка Хана, что лежат они оба на койке в пассажирском отсеке "Тысячелетнего сокола", а Чубакка храпит за переборкой.  
Лея спустила с койки ноги и наткнулась на Дарклайтера, спящего прямо на полу. Чуть подальше, почти у выхода, на груде ящиков свернулся Ведж Антиллес.  
Что вчера было-то? Чем они тут занимались? Ну, помимо того, что потребляли алкоголь разной степени чистоты и свежести?  
Ее одежда находилась в относительном порядке – не считая распахнутой рубашки. Лея поплотнее запахнула ее и затянула пояс. Остальные тоже спали одетыми. Так. Сначала в туалет, все остальное – потом.  
В туалете удалось избавиться от лишней жидкости, но не от тошноты, головной боли, головокружения и поганого вкуса во рту. Лея снова ощупала себя.  
– Уверяю тебя, детка, – прокряхтел Хан с койки, – если бы у тебя вчера что-то было, ты бы не задавалась вопросом "было или нет". Особенно если бы что-то было со мной.  
– Знаешь, я не могу понять, от чего тошнит больше, с похмелья или от твоей самоуверенности.  
– Смотри ты, какие мы злые с утра. А вчера кто-то говорил, дословно, что "торчит мне свою задницу".  
Чубакка утвердительно зарычал из-за переборки.  
Лея покраснела.  
– Я имела в виду, что ты спас мне жизнь! И ничего больше!  
– И когда лезла ко мне в штаны?  
– Я не лезла к тебе в штаны!  
– Ну так вешалась на шею.  
– Я просто была тебе благодарна, вот и все! Слишком много ты о себе воображаешь! На Татуине таких, как ты, можно лопатами выгребать.  
– Это каких же? – Хан приподнялся.  
– Тех, кто думает, что они подарок для любой женщины, стоит только подмигнуть и помахать… рукой, как им уже до конца жизни будут прислуживать и штопать носки. Так вот, мастер Соло, я – джедай! Я никому не штопаю носки, и самоуверенный хахаль мне не нужен!  
Хан вскочил с койки, застонал, схватился за голову и закрыл глаза. Но все же удержался на ногах, сумел открыть один глаз и ткнул пальцем в сторону Леи.  
– Я тоже много повидал дамочек, которые строили из себя недотрог, и все они на этой койке пищали подо мной и просили еще! И ты тоже просила бы, будь уверена! Знаешь, почему я не взял тебя прямо сегодня? Знаешь? Потому что мне не нужны объедки принца!  
Это аристократические дамочки закатывают грубиянам пощечины. Лея выросла на ферме, и тётя приучила ее бить назойливых ухажеров в нос. Хан повалился обратно на койку, матерясь на четырех галактических языках. Лея бросилась прочь.  
– Она такая, – сказал Биггс, решившийся наконец поднять с пола голову. – Могла и ногой зарядить.  
– Не была бы женщиной, получила бы с ноги и от меня! – простонал Хан.  
– Ну и в долгу бы не осталась, – парировал Биггс. – Ты что, мужик, она же с Татуина. Там, если женщину обидишь, раз-два — и в пузе ножик.  
– Скандалить уже научились, – подал голос Антиллес. – Осталось пожениться.  
– Пошли вы! – зажимая ладонью окровавленный нос, Хан побрел в туалет. – Я лучше на хатте женюсь, чем на этой пигалице.

**Награды и... все остальное**

Лея, морщась, спустилась по аппарели... и увидела Люка, идущего к "Соколу" через ангар.  
– Тук-тук, – принц постучал по обшивке "Сокола". – Мне сказали, что все герои битвы при Явине ночуют сегодня здесь.  
– Ага, – простонала Лея. – Что... поступили какие-то... распоряжения?  
Люк улыбнулся и достал из-за спины объемистую флягу. Лея жадно припала губами к горлышку, глотая сладковатое, мятное, приятное...  
– Уфф, спасибо... что это?  
– Саджа. Тоник, хорошо помогает при похмелье. Теперь посиди немного, сейчас пройдет голова и... все остальное.  
– Саджа? – прохрипел Биггс. – Кто сказал "саджа"?  
Усилие, которого потребовали эти слова, далось ему слишком дорого: последние звуки потонули во рвотном спазме.  
– Биггс, наблюешь на моем корабле – начищу рыло, не посмотрю, что ты герой! – рявкнул Соло. – Бегом в сортир!  
Кажется, Биггс не добежал до сортира. Лея поморщилась.  
– Ну ничему не учится человек. На отвальной набрался точно так же.  
Ведж Антиллес, бледный и растрепанный, молча вышел, взял у Люка флягу, отсалютовал ею и, выпив, ушел внутрь – видимо, откачивать Биггса.  
– Прогуляемся? – Люк кивнул наружу.  
Лея пошла за ним.  
– Чего это ты вдруг... обо мне так заботишься? Ты же мне вчера дал отлуп, ни привязанностей нам не положено, ни эмоций... Или ты вроде сторожевой пархи, сам не ешь и другим не даешь?  
Люк посмотрел в сторону.  
– Нет, я вовсе не возражаю, чтобы ты... была счастлива, – деревянным голосом сказал он. – Но мы с тобой связаны хотя бы потому, что мы оба – потенциальные джедаи. На нас лежит особая ответственность. Лея, меня очень тяжело вывести из себя, но когда это происходит... последний раз выносили трупы. Джедай, который теряет контроль над собой, – это...  
– Я знаю, – сказала Лея. – На Татуине до сих пор рассказывают, как мой отец вырезал стоянку Песчаных Людей.  
– Ну вот. Кстати, именно поэтому всякого рода наркотики для нас тоже под запретом.  
– И ты всю ночь сидел и стерег, но мне сказать не решился?  
– Что ты, я пошел спать. Ты гораздо лучше моего контролируешь Силу, это у меня выбросы случаются спонтанно. Просто... я чувствую ответственность. Мы с тобой остались сиротами в один день, по вине одного человека, мы оба восприимчивы к Силе, и я чувствую себя так... словно ты моя сестра.  
Лея застыла на месте. Он что-то знает о моем отце?  
– Какого человека? О ком ты говоришь?  
– О Вейдере, конечно. Он убил моих родителей и твоих, он теперь наш общий враг, и это странным образом нас породнило, ты не находишь?  
– Тьфу на тебя, – сказала Лея. – Я-то думала, ты про моих настоящих родителей. Анакина Скайуокера и Падме Наберрие. То есть, ты, конечно, прав, дядя Оуэн и тетя Беру были мне как родные, и я не успокоюсь, пока Вейдера не разорву. Ты, наверное, чувствуешь то же самое. Точно, ты мне как брат. Но мне ведь хочется узнать и про настоящую свою родню, Люк. У тебя они все погибли, но они у тебя хоть были! А меня просто... подкинули под двери, и все. Бен Кеноби обещал рассказать, но тут же погиб. Мужик этот, наш командир, знал отца – тоже убили! Как заколдованные все! Ты один что-то знаешь, рассказывай, а то и тебя убьют, чего доброго, и останусь я с носом.   
На них чуть не наехал погрузчик. Люк увел Лею с дороги в сторону, сел на какой-то каменный блок, пригласил ее сесть рядом.  
– Я не так уж много знаю, – признался он. – Твоя мама родом с планеты Набу, это в Срединном пределе. Одно время она была королевой, потом стала сенатором от сектора, потом работала в Комитете Безопасности с моим отцом... Это все официальные данные, вряд ли я могу дать тебе что-то еще, меня же и на свете-то не было. Сенатор Пуджа Наберрие – твоя тетя, когда все закончится, тебе обязательно нужно с ней встретиться и поговорить. А еще лучше – поговори с Мон Мотмой, она была соратницей и подругой твоей мамы, с самого начала.  
– Не знаю, – Лея потеребила косу. – Она такая вся... неприступная. И у нее сейчас наверняка совсем нет времени.  
– Уверяю, для дочери Падме время у нее найдется. Идем прямо сейчас.  
Он вскочил и зашагал по обочине дороги, Лее пришлось чуть ли не бежать за ним. Погрузчики сновали туда-сюда, навстречу то и дело попадались люди с вещмешками за спиной.  
– Эй, куда это все собрались? – спросила Лея у Люка.  
– Нашу базу раскрыли, так что мы передислоцируемся. Дарт Вейдер совершил экстренную посадку где-то в джунглях, его до сих пор не нашли. Да и со Звезды Смерти наверняка успели передать сигнал. Несколько часов – и тут будет имперский флот. Я потому и пришел за вами: мне нужны пилоты, пришедшие в норму.  
– Тебе?  
– Так точно. Вчера ночью адмирал Джиал Акбар и Мон Мотма приняли решение – из остатков нашего истребительного флота составить Эскадрилью Сорвиголов. Командовать будет Арул Нарра, командиром одного крыла он хочет сделать Веджа Антиллеса, командовать вторым буду я. Лея Скайуокер, под чьим началом ты хотела бы служить?  
Лея думала ровно столько, сколько они взбегали по ступеням храма.  
– Извини, но я бы хотела под начало к Веджу, – сказала она. – Потому что если ты мне как брат, а я буду у тебя служить, получится кумовство.  
– Согласен, – они шагнули на платформу гравилифта. – Вверх.  
– Не обиделся?  
– Нет.  
– И куда мы теперь перебазируемся?  
Лифт встал на шестом ярусе, Люк протянул ей руку – пффф, настоящий принц, стоп, так ведь я теперь тоже настоящая принцесса. Похмельная принцесса.   
– Как пилоту Эскадрильи Сорвиголов, могу сказать: Хот. Хану – ни слова.  
– Эй, разве он еще не доказал свою верность? Он помог нам вынести Звезду Смерти.  
Люк улыбнулся. Лея и не предполагала, что он может быть таким чопорным и высокомерным.  
– Он получит за это медаль. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее последуют ответный удар Империи и возвращение джедая - обязательно!


End file.
